The Reason
by TerpGirl
Summary: Alvina is the daughter of a man who is friends with the King Under the Mountain, Thror. When they visit the mountain, feelings emerge where there was once nothing. After the attack, she is the only one who can keep him sane. But will she stay with him on his journey to the Blue Mountains or return home to her mother? Will love win over fear? Will she help him realize his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new idea I had and I am not sure how much I like it. Let me know in reviews or messages. Much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Also, I do not own anything you recognize. My OC I do own. Enjoy.**

* * *

I had been a guest in the halls of Durin when it happened. I had been there when the mountain was engulfed in flames. I was able to help save some but many still died…

I had arrived a week prior. I was the daughter to a friend of the king. My father always came to pay his respects when we were ever in the area, my father being a diplomat amongst the humans.

We entered the great halls and I was just as amazed as the first time I saw it. To think that rock and stone could be manipulated in such ways was unfathomable.

My father and I were led to the throne where the king, Thror, sat. His face lit up as did my fathers. They embraced like kin and then released each other.

"King Thror." My father bows his head in respect. I curtsy and stand a foot behind my father.

"Estmund Tuskmore. And your daughter, Alvina. A beauty like her mother." The king compliments with a kind smile. I return it with ease.

"You are familiar with my son, Thrain. And his son, Thorin." King Thror reintroduces. Both of the dwarves standing beside the throne bow their heads in acknowledgment. Father does the same as I curtsy again.

"Come! Tonight we feast." King Thror announces jovially and leads his son and my father deeper into the mountain. I remain and watch as they leave.

When they are gone I find that Thorin is still here with me.

"Prince Thorin." I curtsy and take my leave. A walk around the halls alone it is.

Or maybe not.

"Miss Tuskmore." I hear my name called and I stop and turn to see Prince Thorin approaching me.

"Your highness?" I ask unsure of his intent.

"Would you like a tour of the mountain? There are many things to see." He tells me and I can't help but smile.

"I would very much enjoy that." I speak honestly. He gives a small smile and lends me his arm. I take it with my own and he escorts me around the mountain, showing me the wonders it holds.

* * *

We end up in the treasure hoard and the golden glow is near blinding.

"This place is spectacular. I did not know so much gold even existed. Why, the shine is nearly blinding." I say as I squint and he smirks at my reaction.

"The wealth of dwarves is known far and wide throughout the lands. But words can not do it justice." Prince Thorin says proudly.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Thank you for showing me this. And the rest of the mountain. It truly is a marvel." I compliment and he smirks again.

"Does being away from the sun bother you? Most humans can not stand to be out of daylight for more than a day." He asks me as he leads me up the tall flights of stairs.

"Not much. My father often teases me of being a hermit with how little I leave our home. I do not need the sun like others do." I confide. He says nothing but I can see he is thinking on this now.

"Do you miss the sun?" I ask him now, turning the question on him. He laughs a hearty laugh and it makes me smile.

"No. Dwarves are very comfortable living away from the sun. That is not to say we don't enjoy it but we are meant for living in mountains." He tells me and I take this in. Very interesting indeed.

I take the time we walk in silence to cast sidelong glances at the dwarf escorting me through his home.

Full head of black hair. Long and shiny. Blue eyes in a face chiseled like a fine sculpture. Well kept short facial hair. Sturdy build draped in fine clothing. Dwarvish design that clashes with my human clothes. He is also shorter than me. Not by much though. I need not bend down for my arm to rest on his.

"Come. You must be hungry. Supper will be being served shortly." He suddenly says and I smile, not realizing until now just how hungry I was. Nor noticing how much time had passed since father and I arrived. It was just after midday meal we entered the mountain.

"Please lead the way." I say with a smile lighting up my features.

* * *

After dinner I am shown to my room by a female dwarf named Dis. Apparently she is the princess of the mountain and only daughter of Thrain.

"Thank you, Lady Dis. Have a peaceful night." I wish her as I enter my room.

"You as well Miss Tuskmore." And with that I shut my door and begin preparations for rest. I strip down to nothing and enter the personal bathing chamber. I quickly scrub myself with the warm water that must have been brought in before me and then change into sleeping clothes. Tomorrow I don't know if we stay or move along. I rest up like we will be traveling again.

* * *

In the morning a handmaiden enters my room and assists me with getting ready. She helps me lace up the back of my dress and then proceeds to brush and style my hair.

When I am satisfied with the way my hair flows down my back and the two small braids that pull back and meet in the back of my head, I leave my room and make my way to the eating hall.

I enter and see I am the last to arrive.

"I apologize for my tardiness." I say to the king and he just smiles and waves it off.

"Time well spent. You look extravagant." He compliments. I blush and hurry to take my seat beside my father. We then begin to eat.

* * *

"Thorin." The king calls his grandson as we leave the dining hall. Thorin comes over.

"Yes my lord?" He questions with loyalty lacing his voice.

"Perhaps you could entertain Miss Tuskmore while me and her father discuss some things." King Thror more tells his grandson than asks. But Thorin seems not to mind as he bows his head and then redirects his gaze to me.

I look to father for approval and he nods firmly. I smile and look back to Thorin.

"Shall we?" He asks as he comes up to me and offers his arm again.

"We shall." I say as I place my arm in his and we walk like before.

* * *

"What do you like to do in your free time?" He asks me as we walk through the halls.

"Hmmm. Baking, reading, swimming. And yourself?" I ask as I look at him.

"Training. Learning what it takes to be king. One day I may be king, you know." He says and smirks at me. I chuckle and nod.

"A fine king you will make." I compliment and it seems to boost his ego.

"Thorin…" I hesitate to finish my question. He stops walking and looks at me.

"What is it?" He asks me seriously.

"I was wondering if you would show me the forges. I have heard magnificent things." I say shyly and he smiles.

"Of course. This way." He says and leads on. I grin like a little girl that got a new doll.

* * *

We enter the forge through the giant metal bars and the heat hits me immediately. I was not expecting it and, as a result, stumble back a bit in shock.

"Are you alright, Miss Tuskmore?" Thorin asks becoming concerned. I just smile and soak in how the heat feels. A sweat breaks out across my body instantly.

"I am fine, thank you. I was just not expecting such heat. A folly on my part. I did ask to see the forges." I tell him and he nods.

"If it is too much we can leave." He offers but I turn him down.

"No, thank you. I was just unprepared. I will be alright now. Continue." I smile at him and he returns it, albeit a bit hesitantly. He then leads me into the forge area and shows me around.

* * *

Once we have been through the forges I am afraid I am in a right state. My hair is damp from sweating and my clothes stick to me in an unladylike fashion.

"I apologize for my appearance. I did not realize I…" I don't speak the rest of my sentence. He gets the gist and waves off my comment. He seems to not be all that different from our time in the forges, unlike me. He is still in a proper looking state.

"Perhaps I should freshen up and then meet you for midday meal?" I suggest and he nods.

"Perhaps that would be best. I shall walk you to your room." He insists. I accept and he takes care to get me to my rooms.

"Thank you. I will see you shortly." I say as I enter my room. He bows his head and takes his leave. I close my door and hurry to wash as best I can. The water is cold in the wash basin but I use it anyway. I do not want to waste time by calling for fresh water.

Instead of rewashing my hair I put it up as best I can. I tie it with a leather strip and it looks well enough. The braids get wrapped around my bun and it gives it a very feminine look.

I then change into a new dress and tie the back as best I can before leaving to go eat with the rest of the court.

* * *

Once again I am late. My father seems bothered by this but King Thror just smiles at me. I smile back embarrassedly and take my seat.

"Why are you late again?" My father asks me in hushed tones during the meal.

"I had to freshen up. I looked a right mess after being shown the forges." I tell father truthfully. He softens at this.

"I see. Well do not make it a habit of showing up late. This is the last time it is to happen, understand." My father says sternly and I nod. I do not want to face his wrath.

* * *

After midday meal I am taken by Lady Dis. Seems she wants some female company, as it is hard to come by with female dwarves being so rare.

So we go off and she decides to take me to the tailor they have. Seems she wishes to see me get a dwarven dress made.

"I really can't afford this. And father would never approve of spending money to get it for me." I try to tell Lady Dis but she is having none of it.

"Hush. This is a gift from one friend to another." She says with a smile. She then goes to discuss with the tailor as my measurements are being taken.

* * *

Time passes quickly. We have a splendid time together. Seems I missed the female interaction as well; what with me always keeping to myself when home.

After getting myself measured and Lady Dis picking out material and prints for the clothes to be made from, we end up going to her room where we sit and enjoy some tea and talk about everything there is to talk about.

We are reminded about supper by her personal handmaiden and we leave her room right then to make it on time. I will not be late again.

* * *

After dinner I am asked by Thrain if he can escort me to my rooms. I agree but am curious as to why he would want to.

"Tell me child, is there a man in your life?" Thrain asks and I blush at the personal question.

"No, sir. I don't get out enough for anyone to be interested in me." I tell him honestly.

"Hmmm. Do you like it here?" He asks me now.

"I do. I think it is magnificent." I again am honest with him. If I didn't know any better I would say he knows of someone interested in me. I hope it is not him!

"Very good. Do you think you could live here?" He asks me now. I turn and look at him as we walk.

"Sir?" I ask, not liking nor understanding why he is asking these questions.

"It is just a question. Go on." He prompts me to answer. I look ahead and see my door off in the distance.

"I believe if I had a good reason I could." I answer and he smiles softly at this. We make it to my door with no more questions. He turns me so I am facing him, my back near against the door.

"Rest well, Miss Tuskmore." He says and then grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. His mustache tickles my hand as he kisses my knuckles. And then he leaves me to enter my room and think on everything he said on our walk.

Is he planning something? Does he know something I do not? Father would not have betrothed me to someone without talking to me first, right? Of course I am right.

I sleep peacefully that night knowing my father would never do such a thing. Thrain's questions leave my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know how you feel about this so far. Not sure I will continue on if nobody likes it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

Morning comes and I awake to a knock on my door. I get out of bed, wrap a robe around my night clothes and answer the door.

"Good morning Miss." A new handmaiden bows her head in respect.

"Good morning. Please, come in." I say and move out of her way so she can enter my room.

"Have you bathed?" She asks me and I shake my head no.

"Come." She tells me and takes me to the bathing chamber. She has a bath drawn for me and then helps me wash my hair. She uses nice smelling oils and I inhale deeply to try to memorize what the smell is.

* * *

After the morning ritual of bathing, dressing and having my hair done I go to breakfast.

I am one of the first to arrive. I take my seat and make conversation with Lady Dis as she is the closest person to me.

"The outfit we had started for you should be done by as early as tomorrow. Are you excited?" Lady Dis asks me and I smile.

"Of course. I can't wait to see how I look. You are a master of fashion. I am sure I will look magnificent." I lightly tease and we both fall into giggles.

"Something amusing I missed?" Thorin asks and I sober up while Dis just gives her brother a look.

"Perhaps. Good morning." I greet with a pleasant smile. He returns it and takes his seat.

"Good morning." He tells me from his spot a few chairs down.

And then the men, King Thror, Thrain and my father enter. When they sit we begin to eat.

* * *

After breakfast I go to my father before he is pulled away by the king and his son.

"Father, a moment." I say as I approach him.

"Yes, Alvina?" He asks.

"I was hoping I would be able to go to Dale today. I want to look around and maybe buy a few things for mother." I tell him and he smiles. He reaches into his coin satchel and gives me some coin.

"Take someone with you. I do not want you traveling around alone. Shall I find someone for you?" He asks but I don't get a chance to answer.

"I am doing nothing today. It would be my pleasure to ensure her safety." Thorin says and both my father and mine eyes go to him.

"Thank you, Prince Thorin. That would be most appreciated." Father says, answering for me. Thorin bows his head and then comes to me.

"Are you prepared to leave?" He asks and I nod.

"I am." I answer as well.

"Come." He tells me and I grab his arm like before and he escorts me to the front gates. Dale is a short ride away so we will be taking horses.

* * *

At the stables they have many ponies but only a couple real horses.

"Have you ridden before?" Thorin asks me.

"I have." I let him know. He nods to acknowledge my answer and goes off to find his steed. I take my time. I go up to each horse but none seem too eager to be my ride. I then go over to the larger ponies. One catches my eye and we instantly have a connection.

"Well hello there. Would you like to be my ride today?" I ask it and pet him. He neighs delightfully and I laugh with joy.

"A fine choice. Her name is Floda. Gentle. Kind." Thorin says as he leads his pony over. A grey and brown one. Floda is white and brown. Mostly brown.

"Lead the way." I say as I get out Floda and follow him out of the stable. We then mount our rides and begin our short trek to Dale.

* * *

The town is bustling and thriving. Kids run around playing while the adults shop, work and enjoy watching the children.

"Was there anything you wanted to do?" Thorin asks and I nod as I begin to walk along the road lined with stalls of people selling goods. Thorin follows silently but I feel his eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

A little while later and I am indecisive.

"Thorin. Would you mind helping me with this?" I ask and he is beside me instantly.

"What is it you need?" His rumbling voice asks.

"I want to get a second opinion. Purple or green?" I ask as I hold up two necklaces, one with a purple gem and the other with a deep green one.

"Is this for you?" He asks but I shake my head.

"My mother." I tell him and he seems to think on this answer before asking another question.

"What is her favorite color?" He inquires.

"Purple. But most of her gowns would go better with the green." I tell him and he things again.

"Get them both." He answers finally and I just stare at him.

"I have enough for one. If I could afford both I would." I say honestly and he seems to be upset by this answer.

"I apologize. I did not mean to sound so insensitive to your needs." He says and now I look at him. Really look.

"I was not offended but now I am not so sure. Are you implying that my situation is that I am poor?" I ask now ignoring the necklaces.

"No, Miss Tuskmore. I merely thought you took my comment as such." He defends.

"Hmmm. A miscommunication then. So tell me. Which one?" I ask dropping the subject. He seems surprised by this.

"You are not angry?" He asks.

"Should I be? It was a mistake. I understand." I say and then hold up the two necklaces up before his eyes.

"Which one?" I emphasize.

"Purple. If she looks anything like you it will be a perfect compliment to her." He says and I blush. I hide it by turning around to face the merchant.

"The purple one." I say and watch as the merchant places it in a cloth bag and I had over the coins before getting the necklace. I thank the merchant and Thorin and I begin walking again.

It is then that I see it. A hair pin of green and blue gems that shimmer like nothing I have ever seen before. It is truly stunning.

"Dwarven work. Who made this?" Thorin asks as he notices what I am looking at. He directed the question to the merchant.

"The blacksmith's wife. Quite an eye for such things." The merchant winks.

"It is beautiful." I murmur.

"How much?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"4 gold. But for a pretty lady like yourself, 3 gold." The merchant winks at me and I give a soft but disappointed smile.

"Oh. Well thank you. My compliments to the wife. It is truly exquisite." I say and then walk off. Thorin follows behind me.

"How about lunch? I believe I have enough left for that." I say with a smile back on my face.

"I know a place. Follow me." Thorin says with confidence and I can't help but follow.

We arrive at a little shop on the edge of town that is not very busy.

When we enter Thorin is greeted immediately.

"Prince Thorin! Welcome back. It has been too long since you last came. And who is this beautiful young lady with you? New wife?" The man running the shop winks at me and I blush.

"A visitor to the mountain. I am showing her around Dale while her father speaks with King Thror." Thorin explains and the man laughs.

"I see. My mistake. Please sit." The man motions towards the plethora of available seating and Thorin goes and picks a place. I sit across from him at the table.

"So what is so special about this place?" I ask with an interested gaze.

"They have the best cake in the land. And the food is decent too." Thorin says as the man comes to our table.

"Decent? I am hurt. But what he says about the cake is true." Another wink sent in my direction and I laugh.

"I will have the usual. Alvina?" Thorin now directs his attention to me.

"The chef's specialty." I say and the man smiles with glee and all but runs to the kitchens. Thorin regards me curiously.

"You trust that you will like it?" He asks.

"I believe it will be the best item in the entire place. If the cook enjoys making it the flavor will show it." I say wisely and Thorin regards me again.

"Fair enough." He concedes after a bit.

* * *

When the food comes I see his plate then mine. I am honestly not sure what it is but I happily try it.

I know Thorin is watching me for my reaction. I smile in reaction to the taste.

"That is delicious." I say in delight. Thorin bows his head and then takes a bite of his food. He seems to like it well enough. We eat in silence as talking during a meal can be seen as rude or a comment on the chefs meal.

* * *

When we finish Thorin is gracious and pays for both our meals and dessert. The cake was delicious.

"You really don't have to." I persist as he all but drags me out of the establishment.

"It is my pleasure. Now let it go." He demands as we exit the eatery and sunlight hits us.

I take his arm like all the other times and we begin to walk again.

"I love this city. Do you come much? I wish I could more often." I confide with a small smile on my face as we pass citizens of the busy city.

"I admit I do not come but once or twice a year." Thorin says and I frown.

"Why?" I ask, curiousness getting the best of me.

"I prefer my home to any other." He tells me with pride lacing his voice. I can't help but smile at this.

"I can see why. It is truly beautiful." I say and he gives me a sidelong glance.

"Indeed." He agrees and we move on down the road.

* * *

It is nearing evening.

"I think it would be best we take our leave now. We will miss dinner but I will have some food sent to your room." Thorin says as we walk back towards the stables where our mounts are.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." I thank with gratitude.

"Here." He suddenly offers his help to get me on my pony. I smile and accept it.

With me on my pony he gets on his and we ride back to his home in the mountain.

* * *

We arrive back at the front gates and they are opened immediately. We hop off our ponies and they are taken by a guard to be housed in the stables while Thorin and I enter the mountain once more.

"Alvina!" My father's voice booms and I flinch in reaction. He marches up to me with anger on his face. Father completely ignores Thorin's presence.

"Father." I greet but am interrupted by his temper.

"Where have you been? I thought you would have been back before dark. Do you know how worried I was?" Father yells, face becoming red.

"I am sorry father. Thorin and I-"

"It is my fault, Estmund Tuskmore. I fear I kept her a bit longer than necessary. My apologies. The fault lies entirely with me." Thorin steps up and my shock must show because Thorin merely smirks at me.

My father, on the other hand, looks to Thorin with a bit of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Is this true?" Father asks me but keeps his eyes on Thorin.

"Father-" I am cut off once again.

"It is." Thorin says with confidence.

Silence as it seems father and Thorin have a staring contest.

"Go to your room, Alvina. You will have to eat in the morning. You missed supper tonight." Father tells me and I bow my head in acceptance. His voice was even. He is mad at my arrival time but can not be mad at our host's grandson.

I bow my head in acknowledgment that I heard him but turn to Thorin first.

"Thank you for taking me to Dale. I had an amazing day." I smile and Thorin gives me a small smile in return.

"It was my genuine pleasure." He says and bows slightly to me. Oh.. Okay then. That is… not the usual goodbye but I suppose he must have really enjoyed it. I take my leave of the two men and go to my rooms.

My stomach growls as I climb into bed and remember that I indeed did miss dinner. Shame.

As I curl up under the covers a knock sounds at my door. I get out of bed and open the door a crack. A dwarf with a tray of food stands there.

"Thorin said to have this delivered. I will have someone collect the tray in the morning. Good night, my lady." The dwarf man tells me before bowing his head and leaving me with the tray of food that makes my mouth water.

I close the door with my foot and all but run to my bed. I place the tray down and sit cross legged in the bed beside it.

I pick up some meat and cheese and take a bite of each. The flavor mingles in my mouth and I hum in enjoyment. I look down to grab a piece of fruit when I see a note on the tray.

Curious.

I pick it up and unfold it.

 _I hope I was able to spare you the wrath of your father. And I hope this note makes it to you with food. My apologies for keeping you out late but I find I enjoyed your company too much to have it end so soon._

 _I have something for you. I will find you tomorrow._

 _Sleep well._

 _Thorin._

Thorin enjoyed spending the day with me? And here I thought he might have been just putting up with me. And he has something for me? When did he get the time to buy or make something? Perhaps it is but another note. I eat and move the tray to the nearby table before falling asleep to ideas of what Thorin might have for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let know what you think!**

* * *

 **I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

I awake in the morning and get up quickly. The suspense of what Thorin has for me is too much. I wash myself and throw on a dress that is on the simpler side but also much easier to get on. I don't need help with it, in other words.

I throw my hair up in a leather strap and then make my way to breakfast.

I enter the dining hall and see Thorin is there. I smile at him and everyone else at the table who looks to me as I take my seat.

"Good morning, Alvina. You look extraordinarily happy today. Something I should know about?" Father asks me with a twinkle in his eye. I shake my head.

"Nothing at all." I lie with a big smile on my face. He leaves me alone and we eat in relative silence.

* * *

After the morning meal I play coy. Thorin said he would find me so I will make him do just that. I leave the dining hall right after finishing my meal and head off into the mountain.

I walk up and down and through the halls of the mountain and end up going to the library they have. It is huge and the walls and shelves are lined with books in different languages, most being the dwarven language Khuzdul.

There were quite a few books in common tongue as well so I did have options.

I end up picking a history book and find an empty plush chair and open it up. I don't know how much time passes but it must be a considerable amount because I am interrupted near a third of the way into the rather large book.

But it is fine with me as the one who interrupted is none other than Thorin. I close the book but make sure to bookmark it with the built in cloth mark. Just in case I come back to read it more.

I set the book down on the table beside my chair as Thorin approaches me.

"Did you avoid me on purpose?" He asks me as he takes the seat opposite me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I tease and we both crack smiles.

"Well then perhaps you do not wish to see what it is that I have for you." He says and mocks getting up to leave.

"No, wait!" I cry out and he smirks and sits back down. I chuckle at his ploy that worked.

"Well then let me show you." He says as he stands and comes before me. He reaches into a pocket of his and pulls out the hair pin from Dale.

My eyes widen and my mouth slackens. I look from the pin in his hand to his eyes.

"Thorin?" I ask not sure what to make of this.

"May I?" He asks instead and motions to my hair. I nod and he feel him put it near the top and slightly to the side where the strap holding my bun is.

"Perfect." He says but he is looking at me not the pin. I feel the blush creeping up my body and onto my face.

"I can't accept this. It is too much." I finally manage to say and go to take the pin from my hair but Thorin's hand stops mine. He holds it and brings it away from my hair but then doesn't let it go; instead, continues to hold my hand. He rubs small circles on my palm with his thumb.

What is happening?!

"For you I would buy a thousand of them." He speaks and his voice has dropped an octave. It hits me in my gut and it makes it feel as if butterflies are flying in there.

We stay there for a solid minute. Nobody speaks. Nobody moves. Our eyes never leaving each others.

"Son? Thorin?" I go to separate from Thorin but he keeps his grip on my hand and rubs circles again. It calms me yet gets my mind whirling at the same time.

And then Thrain spots us. He walks over and I notice his eyes move to our joined hands before going back to Thorin's face.

"Thorin, I have been looking for you. Come. The king requests our presence." He finishes. His eyes go back to our hands once more before he turns and leaves us in the library alone once more.

"Why did you do that?" I ask as I squeeze his hand with mine to get my point across. His eyes meet mine again.

"…it felt right." He finally says. He then brings the hand he is holding and brings it to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on the knuckles before releasing it. He gives a bow and wishing me a good morning before walking out of the library.

When the door closes I bring my hand to the hair pin. I feel the gems under my fingers. And then I bring my hand to my face. I just look at it as if I could see a mark of his kiss. I sigh and realize something that would probably be forbidden is happening.

Do I tell father so we leave? Or would he encourage this? I do not want to be married yet. And to a dwarf I have hardly known for more than a week. And most of that time being from when I was younger. I have only spent a few days with him now.

Perhaps he is just lonely and thinks… oh what could he be thinking?

I am so confused. I shake my head to clear my thoughts but it does not help. I stand and decide to go to my room instead. Perhaps a long bath would help me think.

* * *

I sit in the bath that was drawn for me and just relax. My mind goes blank as I melt into the warm water.

And then I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I call out knowing it is my handmaiden.

I hear the door open and close and the footsteps as they come towards the bathing room.

"Did you happen to find the oils I wan…" I shut my mouth and just stare as I notice it is not my handmaiden in the doorway.

Thorin stares, jaws slack as he takes in my wet form.

I bring my arms up to cover my breasts and my knees up to cover everything else. The water sloshes over the edge of the tub at my sudden movements.

"Thorin!" I squeal in shock and this seems to break the trance he was in. His face goes red and he all but sprints from the doorway. I hear the door to my room open and close loudly. I hear no steps. It is just me now.

I must resemble dragons fire with how red I am.

I take this as my cue to get out and get dressed again.

He saw me nude! I could cry from embarrassment but I am not the crying type. Instead, I am rough when putting on my clothes. I picked a different dress and I need my handmaiden to help me. So I sit on the bed for a moment and wait for her return.

Her return coming moments later. She opens my bedroom door and heads to the bathing room but stops short when she sees me dressed on the bed.

"My lady?" She asks but all I do is stand and turn around. She gets the hint and cinches the back of my dress before tying it off. I then dismiss her and think of what next to do.

Pretend it did not happen? Confront him? Tell father and see how that goes? Tell Thorin's father? Tell the king? Spread rumors of what a lecher he is? So many options!

Rumors is out. Not that type of lady.

Telling someone anything is out. I can handle this myself.

I suppose confronting him, in private, would be best.

With my plan set, I head out of my room to find the dwarf.

* * *

I march up and down the halls of the mountain and find him nowhere. I am going to have to ask someone.

"Excuse me!" I call out to the next dwarf I see. He stops mid stride and looks me over as I approach him.

"Do you happen to know where Thorin went? I have to speak with him immediately." I ask.

"He went to meet with his father and the king. They are in the kings study. You can wait for Thorin outside. Take two rights and a left, go down the stairs, take a right and it is the third door on the left." The dwarf tells me. I repeat it until I get it right and then thank the man. He goes off and I go to wait for Thorin outside the doors.

* * *

I wait and wait. It is now almost time for midday meal. I suppose I could go wait in the dining hall and get Thorin after the meal. I can't be late or father will punish me.

I sigh and head to the hall to eat.

* * *

He never showed for the meal. Neither did his father nor the king. They stayed in the study. Father had been called to see them during the meal too. What is happening?

I hope Thorin did not say how I invited him in while I was nude. Set a trap for him. That I am a harlot. Oh no! He wouldn't… would he? I honestly don't know him well enough to know what he will do.

After the meal I hurry to the study but find the door still shut, meaning they are in there still. What could be so important?!

I pace outside the door, hoping they come out soon. I can't take this waiting.

* * *

Maybe an hour later the doors open and the men start to exit. I watch as the king and Thrain give me looks which I can't decipher and then my father leaves. He smiles at me.

And then there is Thorin.

He meets my eyes and then looks away. He tries to walk away but I won't let him.

"Thorin, wait!" I call him as I pick up my pace to catch up to him.

"Thorin, we have to speak." I say and he stops quickly. He turns to look me in the eyes.

"We have nothing to discuss." He says a bit harshly.

"I apologize for telling you to come in. I thought you were my handmaiden." I explain but he is still silent.

"Thorin… did you tell anyone what happened? Or are we going to pretend this never happened?" I ask and he frowns.

"I will not pretend it did not happen. I can't." He finally speaks. I wait for him to elaborate more.

"I did not tell anyone of this event either." Thorin tells me and I exhale with relief.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him, wondering if he has a plan.

"We are having a celebration tomorrow night. Dis told me a day ago that you have a dress being made. Wear it and accompany me." Thorin tells me and I am speechless.

"That is what you want? To act like nothing happened? But you just said you would not pretend." I bring back up and I notice his fist clench.

"I am not pretending it did not happen. I just will not acknowledge it at this time. Remember what I said." He says and then turns and heads off to do whatever he was going to do before I got him.

I sigh again and rub my forehead in frustration. I learned nothing yet a whole lot of information with this conversation.

And a celebration? Why am I just hearing of this now? What has happened?

And then I think about my new dress. I should go see if it is ready. I am excited to wear it.

So I head off to the tailor, excited for my new dress, but thoughts of Thorin and our situation never leave my mind.

* * *

My dress is ready and I look amazing in it. Dis really knows what she is doing.

I go to take it back to my room but the tailor won't have it. Instead he has a dwarf who works under him take it to my room so I can do whatever it is that I need to do. Since I am so important and such, or at least that is how he pretty much put it.

* * *

I don't do anything except walk around the halls again. I take the time to really look at things this time. The architecture, the designs carved into the walls, the wood of the doors.

This place is fantastic. I never lied when I said that. I just never knew how fantastic it was until now. The things these dwarves have accomplished is astounding.

And then it is near supper time.

So I make my way to the dining hall and sit at my usual spot. Dis comes to talk with me before the king arrives.

"How is the dress? I heard you picked it up? Do you love it?" Lady Dis interrogates me and I just laugh.

"I love it. You have a gift." I tell her and she beams proudly.

"Well of course I do. Here comes Thror. We can talk more after dinner. I have something I want to discuss more in depth." Lady Dis hurries out before going to her assigned seat.

We eat in silence and I can't help but wonder at what Lady Dis wishes to discuss.

* * *

I find out soon enough as we meet in her room and sit for tea.

"So what must we discuss?" I ask as soon as we sit in the plush chairs in the sitting area of her large room.

"You have heard of tomorrow night, yes?" She questions and I nod as I take a sip of the warm liquid.

"And is anyone escorting you?" She asks and I hesitate to answer. This just gets her excited.

"Thorin, right? I overheard some interesting things today." Lady Dis smirks into her cup as my mouth drops open.

"What have you heard? All I know is Thorin told me I am to accompany him tomorrow." I say and now Dis' mouth goes slack.

"He demanded it?" She asks now getting angry.

"Well he didn't give me a choice. But that doesn't matter right now. What did you hear?" I change the subject back to her news.

"I heard of talks of betrothals. Your name came up. Your father was there. Are you eyeing someone here in the mountain?" Dis winks at me. I gape.

So this was happening. My father didn't ask my consent. He is going to marry me off to someone here in the kingdom.

"I… I have said no such thing. Are you sure it was my father?" I ask, sadness and fear and anxiety mixed in my voice. She picks up on it and her face goes from teasing to concerned.

"You honestly did not know? I am so sorry. I thought that it was your request to be betrothed to a dwarf." She says trying to apologize.

"It is not your fault. No need to apologize. I am grateful you have let me in on this." I tell her honestly. And then a thought crosses my mind.

"You don't think the celebration is an announcement do you?" I ask, my voice raising an octave. Dis looks away from me.

So it is.

"Do you know who? If you do please tell me." I beg.

"I missed who it is to but I am sure he is a fine dwarf. Your father does not seem like the type to betroth you to a simple miner or cook." Dis tries but I am too far gone.

"Thank you. I am going to retire for the night. Seems my future has been decided without me and I need to think on this. Good night." I excuse myself and leave abruptly and with haste.

My father is not the man I thought he was. He always said I could marry for love. Or at least have a say before it was fully decided. But he went against everything he promised.

I ran into something. I wasn't paying attention. I near fall on my rear but am caught by the wrist and waist. I look up to meet the eyes of my savior only to find it is Thorin.

"Oh. My apologies. I was heading to my room and my mind was not here." I explain and try to pull away but Thorin does not release me. He doesn't even loosen his grip. His eyes just look into mine and mine search his for an answer.

We are both silent as we take in each other. And then it happens. He pulls me closer and his face angles just a tad bit up. He gets closer and closer.

"Stop!" I say and push against his chest with my free had.

His lips are only a breath away from mine.

"I.. I think I am to be betrothed." My voice cracks. Silence from him. He releases me, albeit it seems not too willingly.

"Excuse me." I rush out and go around him to continue on to my room. The moment we had being stored in my memory.

He was going to kiss me!

I hurry into my room, undress with the help of the handmaiden and then slip into the bed. I forget about the hair pin in my hair until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoying it? Let me** **know!**

* * *

 **I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

I wake and my hand goes straight to my hair. Something is poking into my scalp.

My fingers ghost over the hair pin and I realize it is the one Thorin gave to me. I pull it from my hair and look at it in my hands.

It shines like nothing else I own. The colors are bright and brilliant. I smile at the kindness he has shown me by purchasing it but then frown when I think of how he has changed.

He is touching me more than necessary. Saw me naked. Tried to kiss me. Is it possible I could be getting engaged to him? He was in the meeting too. Is it possible?

I get out of bed and head to the vanity. I place the pin upon the table and wait for my handmaiden to arrive. She can incorporate the pin into my hair style.

* * *

At breakfast I am the first to arrive. Seems I was up earlier than usual. I guess my mind won't let me rest until I get this all figured out. At least I will know tonight.

And then everyone comes trickling in. I avoid eye contact with Thorin but am unable to ignore his greeting as he passes my chair.

"Good morning, Alvina." He says my name like nobody ever has before. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"Good morning, Prince Thorin." I greet back appropriately. He then goes and takes his seat.

Eating is silent like always.

* * *

I corner my father after our meal.

"Father. I need to speak with you." I tell him and he nods. We go for a walk around the halls.

"Are the rumors true?" I ask him bluntly.

"To which rumors do you refer to?" He asks back.

"That I am to be promised to someone and that tonight is the announcement." He stops mid stride and just looks at me.

"Where have you heard this?" He asks me seriously.

"That is not an answer. Is it true?" I ask, my voice wavering with emotion.

"Oh Alvina." He embraces me. I hold onto him for dear life.

"It is true." He says as we release each other. My heart breaks.

"How could you do this? You promised." I say, tears now brimming in my eyes. I will NOT cry.

"Oh sweetheart, do not cry. I am doing this for your benefit. He is a fine man. He requested this. He is of good standing, and although older than you, will treat you right. I have talked with him and his kin for a long time. This is right." Father explains. A tear falls.

"Who is it?" I ask in a whisper, not trusting my voice.

"I can not tell you. That was part of this. You will find out tonight. But think. You know who it is." He kisses the top of my head and then walks away. I stand in the hallway for I don't know how long. Tears never fall but they are ever present in my eyes.

"Who?" I whisper to myself as I brush my eyes, wiping the tears away.

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Thorin.

He is escorting me tonight. Demanded it. I would not be allowed to go with anyone but my betrothed. Thorin asked for my hand?

I rub the hair pin that is in my hair. The one he bought. A gift.

Holding my hand tenderly, even before his father.

Every instance in which he had started to act different coming back to me.

I jump into my bed face first and scream into a pillow. I know not what else to do. All my emotions are exploding out of me.

And then acceptance. This was my fate. I was to stay here for the rest of my life. I was to live in this wondrous place but with a husband. Thorin. We would start a family. Have dwarf/human babes.

But he would be king one day. Would I be accepted as queen? Did they think this through?

* * *

After my fit and making sure I looked presentable again, I go for a walk.

I don't realize it but my feet bring me to the training hall. It is filled with warriors sparring and practicing with weapons.

And then I see him. He is fighting another dwarf, steel on steel clash between the two of them.

And then Thorin gets the upper hand. He is skilled with a blade. His opponent is pinned with a sword to his throat and his back on the ground.

He accepts defeat. Thorin and him share a laugh and then Thorin offers a hand. The dwarf takes it and he is pulled to his feet. The dwarf he was fighting sees me first and seems to let Thorin know.

Thorin turns his head and looks at me. His eyes are piercing. He smirks and challenges another dwarf. No, two dwarves. A show this is going to be. I can tell by the sudden attention this spar draws.

Dwarves from around the hall stop what they are doing and turn to watch the display.

The fight begins. The opponents both go for Thorin but he is quick. He deflects the blow of one then dodges the others strike.

Thorin quickly pushes the opponent whose sword he blocked back and goes to the one whose sword he dodged.

He swings and misses the dwarf by a hair. The other one comes up behind him and goes for a sneak attack but Thorin realizes this and sidesteps the downward blow.

With the opponents sword down Thorin takes this time to tap the dwarf on the back with the flat side. He would be dead right now and so he steps out of the area to watch as Thorin deals with the last dwarf standing.

They run at each other and their swords clash, metal screaming as they push against each other.

They push off from each other and go right back at the other. Swords clash again, only this time they separate and swing, separate and swing. This happens again and again as they move in circle.

It is hypnotizing.

And then the opponent gets a shot in on Thorin's leg. I can see it hurts by the wince Thorin makes but he plays it off like it is nothing.

Thorin now has a tiny limp from the blow.

The dwarf thinks he is weak and goes for the finishing blow but Thorin parries and instead, attacks and smacks the dwarf in the chest with the broad side of the sword. The fight is over and Thorin is victorious.

He props his sword up on stand and then makes his way over to me.

"Alvina." He greets.

"Thorin." I return it.

"Did you enjoy the match?" He asks being cocky.

"Very much so. You are quite skilled." I compliment. His smirks grows.

"Although," I add teasingly, "I think I could take you." His eyebrows near disappear into his hair.

"Really now? Well then a test of your skills perhaps?" He asks and motions to the area he was just in.

"Are you sure you could stand the humiliation of being beat by a woman?" I taunt more, a huge teasing smile on my face.

"Oh I think I will do just fine. Come." He grabs my hand gently and pulls me to the sparring floor. Now I am nervous.

"Perhaps we should do this another time. When it is not so crowded. Don't want everyone to talk of your defeat." I try to sway him but this only makes him more determined.

"Then everyone will just have to leave. Men!" He then speaks in Khuzdul. Every dwarf in the hall drops what they are doing and leave. Well… crap.

"Better? Now you need not worry about me. A sword." Thorin then comes up to me and hands me a sword. I grasp the hilt and test the weight. Heavier than anything I have ever used.

"Does it suffice?" He asks as he holds his own.

"It will have to do." I say and lift it, my arms shaking a bit with the effort. He must see this as he smirks again but the look in his eyes is fondness.

And then he comes at me.

I manage to block his attack but I can't do anything more under the weight of the sword and him. Thankfully he steps back. I watch as he looks my form up and down.

"You are stronger than I thought." He says and his voice gets husky. I swallow audibly and this earns a deep throated chuckle.

And then he is coming at me again. I dodge his swing and swing back. I clip his arm and he starts to bleed.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I apologize instantly. He looks from the wound to me and smiles.

"It seems I need not go easy on you." He speaks and then is upon me. I squeak as my sword goes clattering to the ground. I am defenseless. I look from the sword to him. He is watching me. Seeing what I will do.

I run for the sword. I can hear his steps behind me making chase.

I bend down to grab it but am pushed from behind. More like tackled but it was softer.

I end up passed the sword and on my stomach with him on top of me. I manage to roll over so now I am facing him and I begin to smack and hit him. He catches my wrists easily, having abandoned his sword when he made chase.

I am pinned. I lost like I figured I would. I have only been taught very basics after all.

"You win." I speak breathlessly. Seems I am a bit out of shape. Mirth lights up his eyes.

"You fought well." He compliments instead of bragging.

And then silence. My wrists are still in his hands. He moves his hands and intertwines our fingers now. I watch as his larger hands engulf mine.

And then I look into his eyes. He is getting closer and closer. I close my eyes in anticipation.

I can feel his breath mingling with my own.

And then his lips are on mine. My hands are brought above my head and he holds them there as our lips dance at a tantalizingly slow pace.

I feel warm and my belly is exploding with butterflies and something else. Lust.

I have never been kissed before but I was always curious. I never knew it could elicit such feelings. I want more.

I pull my hands from his and wrap my hands around his neck, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

This brings a growl out of him and he attacks my lips with more fervor. He brings his body down against me a bit more.

His hands slide down my body and end up on my waist. The material of my dress coming between our skin touching, something I crave at the moment.

Air. I need air.

I break the kiss and pant. He is breathing heavily but nothing like me.

Silence.

Neither of us speaks.

Neither of us wants to ruin the moment.

His lips descend upon mine again and I am all too happy to oblige.

And then his tongue traces my lips. I have heard women talk of this and what it means.

I allow him entrance and our tongues meet. He tastes lightly of ale.

This kiss is much more intense. I can feel liquid heat begin to pool between my thighs.

He does not help by sliding one hand down my side and gripping my thigh. It makes the desire in me double. I can't help but melt into his touches and kisses.

And then we break for air again.

"Thorin." I pant and he smirks.

"Say it again." He rasps.

"Thorin." I say his name, breathless and nothing more than a whisper.

He hums with pleasure at the sound and brings his head to my neck. He nuzzles it, his facial hair tickling my neck just as it tickled my face when we kissed.

I giggle from the sensation but shiver with pleasure when he places a kiss on my neck.

He raises his head and our eyes meet again. Do I love this man?

No.

Could I? I think so.

"Thorin… we can't." I say and his face drops. His face shows he demands an answer.

"Father told me I am promised to someone. If it is not you then this can not happen. Do you understand?" I ask and now he smirks largely.

Without a word he kisses me again, his lips molding to mine and the pleasure I get from just this is sinful.

"So… it is you?" I ask for conformation but he does nothing but release me and leave me wanting more. He climbs off me and stands.

Wordlessly he helps me up and then walks out of the training hall.

I would have walked too but my legs are like a gelatin dessert. And he didn't even answer me. Or did he?

I need confirmation!


	5. Chapter 5

**How you liking it? Suggestions? Let me know!**

* * *

 **I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

I am physically present for midday meal but my mind is elsewhere.

I can't stop thinking about the training hall incident. The kiss. The passion. The feelings it gave me.

I hold back a shiver at the thoughts of how my body reacted to his.

"Are you feeling well?" I hear my father say and I whip my head around to look at him. I nod not trusting my voice at the moment.

"You have hardly eaten anything." He comments and I look to my plate. It still is full of food, me having hardly taken a bite.

"Sorry." I say and begin to eat. This seems to please him so he does not question me further.

* * *

After midday meal I go to my room. I am to start getting ready for tonight's celebration.

My handmaiden assigned to me by Lady Dis is waiting for me when I arrive at my room. She has a bath drawn and has me enter it immediately.

After my bath I am dressed and my hair styled. The pin Thorin gave me going back into my hair.

I am then treated to having makeup put on my face. It is long and tedious but when she is finished I look like a different person.

"Wow." I say as a compliment and she smiles at me.

We finish up with jewelry and some shows that go well with my dress.

And then a knock on the door. My handmaiden answers it and I can hear Thorin requesting me. Perfect timing.

I stand from the vanity and walk over to the door. My handmaiden excuses herself and walks off. I then show myself to Thorin.

He is silent as he takes me in. The dwarven dress I received fitting me perfectly.

"You look very handsome." I compliment first. This seems to pull him from his thoughts and he bows his head in recognition of my words.

"You look like a vision." He compliments and my face heats up.

"Come. It has already started." Thorin says as he offers me his arm. I take it like all the times I did before and we are off to the celebration. I am now nervous yet excited.

* * *

When we enter the hall holding the celebration I am in awe. I had no idea the dwarves could do such things. But I should not be surprised. They are talented and skilled in created extravagant settings. The mountain is proof of that.

The hall is decorated in golds and silvers.

Food is on a table off to the side and some dwarves are already all over it. There is a drink table opposite it in the room. That is busy as can be.

Thorin takes me to the front table, elevated from the floor. I see king Thror sitting in the center spot. He waves at us as he sees our approach.

"You look lovely, dear." Thror compliments as I am sat in the usual spot when we eat. Thorin then goes to speak with his grandfather while I am served supper by a dwarf.

I try to hear what Thorin and Thror are talking about but the music is too loud. The cheers and laughs from the crowd mingling with it and causing it to be even more loud in the hall.

I give up on listening and take in the joy and food.

And then my father takes his spot beside me at the table. Thain and Dis take their spot.

King Thror stands and the music stops. All eyes on him.

"I have an announcement to make." He starts.

"I would like to thank my long time friend Estmund Tuskmore for his input with our upcoming harvest as well as lending his assistance in our battle strategies. We are assured victory from his tutelage." Cheers ring out.

"And I would like to thank him for bringing his daughter, Alvina, who is now betrothed to Thorin. Thorin, Alvina, come." He says and all eyes go to the two of us.

I gulp as I stand from my seat and go to king Thror. I see Thorin from the opposite side of him approach as well.

King Thror takes one of our hands and brings them together.

The cheers, whoops and clapping are deafening.

"Now eat, drink and be merry! For tonight we celebrate the joining of Alvina Tuskmore to the family of Durin." The music starts and everyone goes back to dancing and drinking.

I look to Thorin to see him looking at me. He leads me by the hand onto the dance floor.

"I do not know the dance." I say to him as I notice it is something I have never learned before. He cracks a smile and pulls me into him, my free hand catching myself on his chest.

"I will take care of you. Trust me." He says and then we are moving around the floor.

And true to his word he helps me through the dance. It was so much fun.

By the time the song and dance have concluded I am laughing with joy. Thorin is smiling unusually big.

"Thank you." I thank him with gratitude and he pulls me in closer to him.

"For you, anything." He says and I get the feeling again. Want. Lust. His voice rattles me to my core.

He must be able to see this because he smirks. He brings me in even closer. I can feel his body through my dress.

"Do you like this?" He teases me with his voice going an octave lower. It is husky again and it makes me shiver.

"Mmm." He hums in amusement at my reactions to him. Two can play at this game. I bring my hand that was on his shoulder and thread it into his hair. I pull his face dangerously close to mine.

"Do you like this?" I ask right back. I see his breath catch in his throat and now I smirk.

I go to pull back but he pins me with his free hand, it coming up to my neck and holding me there. He brings his face even closer to mine. Our lips mere centimeters apart. Our breathes become one.

And then he dips me back and I give a small squeal in shock.

He chuckles and brings me back up, same amount of space between us as before.

"Do not start something you can not finish." He tells me, lust in his voice. It is clear as day.

"And how would you like this to finish?" I ask. His eyes get dark, lust taking over him. It is exciting and I am getting hot and bothered.

"Do not test me." He all but growls out and I want him. But I can't have him. Not yet.

"I ache for you Thorin." I practically moan and that is the final straw.

He pulls me from the hall and into an empty hallway just outside the celebration.

I am pushed against the wall and his lips attack mine. My hands go to his neck and his hands go to the small of my back, each of us pulling the other closer.

His lips leave mine and they go to my neck. I moan as he finds a spot that is especially sensitive. I can feel his smirk through his beard and then he starts to pay special attention to the spot. He kisses, sucks, licks and nips at my neck and I moan more.

I can feel my arousal starting to drip down my thighs. How does he do this to me?

And then his lips are back on mine. His hand now going lower until he is cupping my bottom. He squeezes and lifts a bit before lightly kneading it. I moan again.

"Thorin." I plead but I know not what for. I want all of him but I don't even fully know what that means and yet I know I want it.

"Alvina." He says my name in a hoarse rasp.

He stops kissing me and I pout my lips. He chuckles then places his forehead on mine. If he were any shorter his forehead would be on the bridge of my nose.

"I love you." He suddenly says and all color drains from my face.

I am silent.

How do I answer that? I don't love him. I know this. But at the same time I care.

My silence must shake his confidence or his pride. He steps back from me and searches my eyes with his.

"You are not there." He says. The way he says it, though, is heart shattering.

"Thorin…" He stops me.

"Stop." Thorin says. He then leans in and kisses me chastely.

"It will come." He says, hope clear in his voice. I close my eyes and send a prayer up to whatever god or gods exist. Please let me love this man. Please.

"Come. They will have noticed our absence by now." Thorin says and he escorts me back to the hall.

* * *

We end up going back and having a nice time. We dance and mingle and accept the congratulations thrown at us from all directions.

By the end of the celebration my feet hurt and my stomach is close to bursting from all the food I ate.

Thorin escorts me back to my room when I am ready.

"Thank you." I thank and look at my husband to be.

"My pleasure." He answers.

"Thorin." I get his attention as he was about to walk away. I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"I am glad it was you." I say. His face breaks into a smile and I lean in for a final kiss of the night. He happily obliges.

"Sleep well." He wishes me before I shut my door with a small wave to him.

I get undressed and changed into my night clothes. My mind whirls with the change in attitude I have about this. But I got my confirmation. It is Thorin. And I am truly happy. Perhaps love will come sooner than I thought.

I fall asleep to the thoughts of Thorin and I and our upcoming marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning I wake, bathe and dress. I then go to the dining hall like always.

Everyone in the halls seems to be in a joyous mood and quite a few of the passing dwarves congratulate me on my betrothal.

* * *

In the dining hall I eat, my seat now changed. I now sit by Thorin. I cast looks down the table to my father every once in a while and he sometimes catches me and gives a smile.

It now fully hits me that I will be staying here and my father will be leaving soon.

I put my fork down and just sit there, hands in my lap. Thoughts racing through my mind about marriage. About my situation in general.

"Are you alright?" Thorin's voice stops my train of thought. I bring my eyes up to meet his. I give a small but fake smile while nodding.

"Do not lie to me. We are to be wed. What is bothering you?" He asks more seriously now.

"Just thinking about everything. The reality is setting in." I say being vague. He now frowns.

"You wish not to marry me." He gets from my words and I shake my head furiously.

"No. I am happy it is you. I meant that when I said it. I am just thinking about my father. He will be leaving soon and I will be here. Does my mother know of this? Will she come to visit? For the wedding?" I assure him before giving more detail into what my thoughts were.

Now he gives a small smile to me and grasps my left hand with his right.

"They will come to the wedding. You will probably see them again well before it too. And your father is still staying a few more days, to work out the final details of some things. Do not worry, my love." He calls me and brings my hand to his mouth. He places a soft kiss upon it and gives my hand a small squeeze.

I smile and blush at his kindness and intimacy.

"Thank you, Thorin." I say. Our hands separate and we go back to eating.

* * *

After the meal Thorin invites me to join him and his sister. Seems they had plans to just sit and chat. I agree and we walk down the halls to Thorin's room. Seems he has a room even bigger than Dis'.

He opens the door and lets me enter first, so I can take in the large room.

It is set up like Dis' but more space so a bit more furniture. While Dis had an area for chatting that had two plush chairs, Thorin had a couch and two plush chairs. His bed was large and covered in gold and red sheets.

Thorin leads me to the couch where he sits me. He then goes into one of the many doors in his room and comes back out with cups. He has a kitchen or what?

"Do you have a kitchen in there?" I ask as he comes back to sit next to me.

"A small one. Mostly for making tea whenever I feel like it." He tells me and leans back into the couch. His one goes around my back and he pulls me into him a bit more.

I rest my head on his shoulder and feel him breathe. We sit in silence until Dis knocks and the tea kettle whines at the same time.

"Will you let Dis in?" Thorin says as he stands and heads to the kitchen. I agree and open up the door. She seems shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here? Is Thorin here?" She eyes me, taking in my appearance extra carefully.

"Thorin invited me. I hope you don't mind." I explain as I let her in the room. We walk over to the chairs. I sit back on the couch and she takes a chair.

"Thorin is just getting the tea." I answer her other question.

"Mmm. And what have you two been doing while waiting for me?" She insinuates with an eyebrow raise and I blush.

"Nothing like that!" I rush out and she laughs.

"We were just sitting here. Honest." I try and she sobers up.

"Okay. I trust you. You don't seem to be disheveled from a good session of kissing or more." She winks at me and we both giggle.

And then Thorin comes in with the tea kettle.

"Hello Dis." Thorin greets and she returns it. Thorin takes his spot beside me again and wraps an arm around me just like before. Dis notices this and smirks.

We end up talking about all kinds of things going on around the mountain and Dale. We even plan a trip back to Dale for sometime soon.

* * *

We end up all walking to midday meal together, me with Thorin's arm wrapped around my waist and Dis on the other side of me.

Thorin pulls out my chair for me and helps me push it in before sitting himself. Make me feel special.

* * *

After our meal he has to go with his father and grandfather to do some manly kingly things so I end up spending time with Dis again.

And guess what I found out? The man who always sat beside Dis at meals is her husband! Her husband!

"You're married?! Why am I just finding this out now?" I near demand an answer and she laughs at me.

"I thought you knew, maybe your father or Thorin let you know." She tells me and I still can't believe she has a husband.

"Well how I missed that is beyond me. So do you have kids? Did I miss that too?" I tease but wonder honestly. She laughs even harder.

"No kids. Not yet anyways. But…" And then her hand goes to her belly. My eyes widen.

"You are pregnant?!" I near screech and she hushes me.

"I haven't told him yet. I want to surprise him. What with everything going on with you and Thorin I wanted to wait so we could celebrate." She explains and I nod in understanding.

"I understand." I smile.

"You excited?" I ask and she nods with a giant smile on her face.

"Of course. We have been trying for the past 2 years. I was getting scared it wouldn't happen." Dis confides and I get up and hug her.

"Well what do you think it will be? Boy or girl?" I inquire and she smiles.

"I don't mind either but I think a boy. Girls are very rare in dwarves." Dis explains and I nod, learning this and thinking it interesting.

"Why is that? Does anyone know?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No. Just how it has always been. Haven't you ever wondered why there are so many men and hardly any women around the mountain?" Dis asks me and I think on my experience here.

"Oh." I say and she smiles.

"I never really realized until now. I haven't seen many women." I speak and she nods.

* * *

After talking with Dis for a bit longer I leave her to do some things she has to do.

I end up bumping into my father and we end up walking and talking.

And then it happens.

We are far from any other dwarves but we can hear what sounds like screaming coming from them.

The mountain shakes.

We take off with great speed to the nearest of the screams.

"Dragon!"

Father grabs my hand and we run as fast as we can to an exit, the front gates. But that is where the dragon is trying to get in at.

We are there before the dragon enters. My eyes look at all the soldiers ready for it but I know they will be killed. A gut feeling if you will. And then I see Thorin. He sees me and screams for my father to run and take me with.

Father, instead, runs to Thorin. I have to follow as father is still holding my hand.

But we never make it to Thorin.

The dragon crashes the gates and the stone door is shattered, big boulders of it going flying through the air as the dragon walks through the soldiers waiting for him.

My eyes widen in terror at the sight. I do not register what has happened until it is too late.

I am tugged to the ground by my father. I look to him and see only his arm. It is sticking out from under a piece of the door.

Father is dead.

I rip my hand from his and look back to the dragon. Tears are running down my face from the loss and fear but I don't have time to fully breakdown about it now. Not if I want to survive.

"Come, my lady!" I hear and feel myself being lifted to my feet.

I look to the dwarf that helped me and see Dis' husband of all people. He leads me around the dragon and ushers me outside the mountain. He goes back in to get more people out. Or fight. I hope he stays safe.

Dwarves are now filtering out of the mountain in droves. I have yet to see Thorin yet, though.

"Have you seen Thorin?" I ask but nobody answers. So I have to go in. Or I leave him.

I run the opposite direction of the dwarves and have to push passed them consistently.

"No! My lady!" I hear a different dwarf call as I run passed him.

I enter the mountain again and see Thorin and some guards fighting the beast but they are losing.

Instead of yelling his name I grab a sword off a dead dwarf and run to him.

"Alvina! Run!" He screams when he sees me but I refuse. Instead I am now directly under the belly of the beast. I notice a spot on the leg that may hurt if hit so I lift the sword and strike.

I was wrong. I have done nothing but get the attention of the dragon.

"Wretch!" It says and I see its neck begin to glow.

"Come on!" I hear Thorin yell and then I am being dragged away from the fire-y death that would have taken me.

"What were you thinking?" Thorin yells at me as he takes me outside the mountain once again. The sword I have long ago abandoned.

"Saving you. You would have been killed." I say and his look softens before he looks up to the cliffs edge where elves stand. An army to help!

I have hope.

Thorin yells and waves to them for assistance but the elven king… he eyes us and then turns around. He leaves us to die.

Thorin is crushed by this, I can tell. But he hardens quickly.

"Come. We must go." He tells me and grabs my hand, just as my father had, and leads me away from the mountain with his people.

* * *

That night there is no feasting. There is no song.

The cold wind bites into us all and I shiver from it. I was not properly dressed for this weather.

Thorin is off doing something, trying to lead his people. I try to find Dis.

"Dis." I squeak out her name and she immediately draws me into a hug.

"I was afraid we lost you." She tells me as I hug her back. The warmth is nice.

"I am so cold." I confide and we immediately sit and huddle together.

"This should help." She tells me as we wrap arms around each other.

"Thank you. I am glad you are okay. Your husband?" I ask and she smiles.

"With Thorin. They are discussing where to go." She informs me and I nod in understanding.

I end up falling asleep with her. I am so exhausted from the day that I do not wake when Thorin takes her spot and moves me so I am now cuddling against him.

* * *

In the morning I wake to Thorin's voice and him shaking me a tiny bit.

My eyes open and I take in the sight of him. He looks tired but is putting on a brave face. I smile weakly in response.

"Good morning." I say and he returns it before standing and then helping me stand.

Another day of walking. Thankfully a village of people is nearby enough that we get there by nightfall. My stomach is growling its unhappiness from having no food for the day.

"We rest here. If you have money get a room and let as many people stay in it as possible. Many won't get beds but a roof is a roof." Thorin tells his people and some of the people from Dale that followed.

"Tomorrow we try to find work. We all need food and supplies for the trek to the Blue Mountains. Tonight, sleep well." Thorin says and cheers go up in the crowd. Then he escorts me to a room. Apparently him and Dis' husband had enough on them at the time to get one.

"We will not be alone in this room, Dis and her husband as well as some others will be in here. But you may take the bed." Thorin tells me as I look at the two beds.

"Dis and her husband the other?" I ask and he nods.

"Thorin… we are to be wed, if you wish it still. I do not mind sharing the bed." I tell him and he is shocked. So much so that I blush. Was that too forward?

"No. That would be… inappropriate." He manages in a gruffer than usual voice.

"We need not touch if it bothers you so but you deserve the bed much more than I. If you do not wish to share I think you should have it." I push and now he just stares at me. He is firm in his stance but I am firmer.

"Either we share or it is all yours. The choice is yours Thorin. Either way, though, you get the bed." I push once more and cross my arms. Without another word he comes at me, throws me over his shoulder then dumps me on the bed.

"How-" I am cut off by him getting in beside me.

"You win this time, love. Now sleep." He says and rolls over so his back faces me. I smile at the victory. I turn my back to his and fall into a deep slumber. I do not hear any other dwarves enter the room to take up space on the floor.

* * *

The next morning I am awoken to the smell of food. My mouth waters and my eyes fly open.

"Good morning. I thought you might be hungry." A dwarf woman says as she hands me a tiny plate of food. It looks like heaven and I dig in right there in bed. She chuckles at me but sits to eat her meal as well. Only she sits on the floor, assuring me she would not have me move.

"Thank you. I have no idea how to repay you." I tell her honestly.

"Nonsense. You saved my husband, you know." She says and I just stare at her.

"He was one of the last fighting with Thorin. He told me of how you drew the dragons attention before it could engulf them in fire, thus letting him live. We owe you much, my lady." She tells me and I smile now.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. I am glad I was able to help in some small way. It felt as if I was more of a burden than helpful." I speak and she frowns at me.

"You saved several lives by drawing the attention. Do not ever think you did nothing." She tells me seriously.

"Thank you." I say as I take her hands in mine, for reassurance that everything will indeed be okay.

"Well, now that you know, let me take your plate." She offers and grabs my now empty plate from my lap. She leaves the room to return the plates to the kitchen.

I stand from the bed and go to the washroom. I clean my dirty face and arms and wipe my dress as best as possible but it is stained beyond repair. I brush my hair with my fingers and then style it as best as possible.

Next stop, finding Thorin or a job. Perhaps both.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those who wanted to know, when I think of Alvina I see Jenn Proske from her IMDB profile picture. Maybe not the brown eyes. Maybe more hazel with the dominant color being blue. Flecks of green and brown in them. Hope that helps when thinking of Alvina. And if you don't agree then envision who you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't find Thorin until midday meal, where he meets me in the bar of the inn we rented a room from.

"Hello, Thorin." I greet with a smile.

"Hello, Alvina. I apologize for not being with you this morning when you woke. I had to deal with the others." He apologizes.

"There is no need for an apology, Thorin. I know much is expected from you." I say with a reassuring smile and reach my hand over the table to give his a squeeze. He gives me a small, almost invisible smile but I see it and it warms my heart.

"I found a job while you were gone." I make conversation. His head snaps up from the table and his eyes meet mine.

"You what?" He asks incredulous. Does he not like this or is he happily surprised?

"I found a job. For while we are here." I clarify in case I was not clear. He frowns, creases appearing on his forehead.

"Why would you do that?" He asks seriously.

"I am doing my part. Getting a job to help fund our trip to the mountains." I say and he frowns more.

"A woman should not have to work, much less my future bride. You will quit the job immediately." He commands and I am in shock.

"You would have me quit? But we need the money. And it is good money. I would be a housekeeper for the Master of the town. It is a good job, Thorin. I will not give it up." I explain and hear some pleading in my voice I did not intend to have.

"Good or not you will not be working. I can provide for us. I will." He amends his words.

"Thorin, I believe you. I know you can. I know you will. But right now we can use all the help we can get. Please let me do this." I beg. He seems to mull it over in his head for a while.

"When do you start?" He asks quietly.

"This evening. It is only for a couple hours. I will be back before dark." I tell him and he nods. He is letting me help. I mentally sigh in relief. I would have worked it anyways, with or without permission, but having his blessing on this helps tremendously.

* * *

After midday meal Thorin goes to find work anywhere. He kisses my hand goodbye before leaving me to do as I want.

"Oh! Alvina!" I hear my name called and I turn to find Dis coming to me.

"How did Thorin take the news?" She asks once she catches up to me.

"He allowed it. But we both know I would work whether he agreed or not." I smile cheekily and she snickers.

"I like your fire. I found work as well. Washing dishes and laundry at the inn we stay at." She confides and I smile at her.

"Congratulations. When do you start?" I ask and she tells me "Soon."

"I know you have a job already but would you like to work for extra coin? You can tell the owners that you have another job for the master and they will let you work until you have to go there." Dis inquires and I smile.

"That is a wonderful idea! Shall we?" I ask as I lend her my elbow like Thorin did to me all those times ago in the mountain. She gives a broad smile and takes my arm. We walk back to the inn to work.

* * *

After meeting the owners and agreeing to a price, I work. It is hard and I am not used to it. The bending over a tub of water and using my arms to scrubs clothes against a metal washer. It makes me ache all over. Dis seems to be in the same position as me but not near as bad. Dwarves are more sturdy after all.

And then the time comes for me to go to the Master's house.

I leave Dis and let the inn owners know of my departure.

I make my way to the house, which is in the center of town, and knock on the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A young woman asks as she opens the door.

"I am the new keeper." I say and she smiles.

"Oh come in. Alvina, right?" She ushers me into the house and into a room in the back.

"We have a uniform you must wear. You can always change and leave it here in this room. Have you ever cleaned or kept house before?" She asks me quickly. I have never heard such a fast talker but I keep up.

"Never kept a house before. Was only recently promised to someone I am afraid." I tell her honestly and she frowns now.

"Oh. Well do not tell the Master as such. He does not like kept women working for him. In all honesty… I would say to find work elsewhere." She warns and I look at her oddly.

"Why is that?" I ask, genuinely curious. It seems she would answer but the door to the room opens and the Master himself walks in.

An older man but not altogether unattractive. He is no Thorin, though. He has short grey hair and pale ashy skin. Dark near black eyes set in a chubby face.

"Alvina, my treasure. Has Amanda been showing you the ropes now? She is a keeper is she not?" He smiles but it is… gross almost. The way he looks at her and me is unsettling.

"She is fantastic. I look forward to working here." I say with a smile plastered on my face, hiding my internal struggle as to what I should do.

"Of course dearie. Now chop chop. House isn't going to clean itself." He claps at the 'chop chop' part and then leaves the room.

"Just stay as far as possible from him when here. Okay?" Amanda gives one final warning before helping me change into my uniform. She then takes me on tour of the house and tells me what parts I will be taking care of and where my supplies will be.

"Think you can handle it?" She asks and I nod. She then leaves me to it, saying if I have any questions I can find her and ask.

* * *

It is just before the sun is down and gone when I leave the house, dressed in my dress again. I wave goodbye to Amanda before heading off to the inn. Why she warned me about the master I have no idea. He was nothing but a gentleman while I was here, if not a bit eccentric.

Anyways, back at the inn I find Thorin having a drink with some dwarves. One is older with an impressive beard and head of white hair. The other is bald with tattoos everywhere. I go to walk passed and leave him be but he has none of it.

He pulls me into his lap and I fall, rather ungracefully, into it.

"Balin, Dwalin, this is Alvina." Thorin smiles big. Balin looks happy while Dwalin looks like he might jump the table and pummel me.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I tell them with a big smile.

"Oh the pleasure is ours. I'm so happy to finally meet the woman who claimed Thorin's heart. We thought it would never happen." Balin teases and the two of us laugh.

"Yeah. A human woman. How fantastic." Dwalin says evenly. Ah. So my race bothers him.

"Dwalin." Thorin's voice rumbles in a concealed threat.

"Pleasure." Dwalin amends before standing and walking off.

"Don't worry about him. Always like that." Balin says.

"So tell me about yourself Alvina. Thorin here hasn't said much, other than you are the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyes upon and that he loves you." Balin asks and I blush like mad. This earns a chuckle from Thorin.

"Well… I like to read. I could do that all day if I was allowed. I'm afraid I didn't get out much at home so that is why I am so pale." I motion to my skin and Balin laughs.

"So you are perfect for life in a mountain then." Balin concludes and I smile.

"It would seem so." I conclude.

"Perfect for me." Thorin whispers in my ear so only I hear. It makes me blush again.

"Now no dirty talk in front of me, Thorin." Balin admonishes and I blush more at him thinking such things. Thorin just laughs loudly.

"If I want to talk with my woman I will." He says, not correcting Balin. They both share a laugh and smile over the conversation and my reaction to it all.

"You are shameless." I tease as I playfully hit Thorin.

"Only for you." He then nuzzles my neck. His beard tickles my skin and I give a slight squeal and try to pull away but he does not let me. Seems he quite enjoyed that reaction.

"Did I do something?" He teases and I blush again.

"Your beard tickles." I tell him with a grin.

"Oh really. Well then pardon me." He playfully apologizes and then nuzzles my neck even more. I am breathless from laughter by the time he is done. Balin sitting quietly, enjoying our joy in such dark times.

And then my stomach growls, breaking up the sounds of laughter.

"Have you eaten supper?" Thorin asks me, getting serious.

"I forgot." I tell him honestly.

"Let me get you something." Balin says quickly and gets up and goes to the bar.

"Tell him he doesn't have to do that. I have earned enough to buy my own food tonight." I direct at Thorin and he just chuckles lowly.

"He is showing his acceptance of you. He was my grandfathers advisor. Now he is mine. He need not do this but he wants to. To show how much you mean to us already." Thorin explains and I blush again. This damn dwarf and his ability to make me red in the face.

"Oh. Well then." I have nothing more to say so I just look around the inn and notice all the people here. They are drinking and being merry. It warms my heart to see them not downtrodden about their situation.

Situation. My father is dead. Does mother know? Does she know I live? I need to send a letter.

"Thorin, you wouldn't happen to have paper and pen would you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I do, lass." Balin says as he comes back with food. He digs into his clothes and pulls out dirty but good paper and then a writing utensil I can use. I quickly write to my mother then go to the bar.

"Could you send this please." I ask and he nods. He takes the letter from me and looks at the address.

"You from there, girly?" The man asks me and I nod.

"Me too. Been a long time." He stares wistfully into the distance but comes back to reality quickly.

"2 bronze coins." The bartender speaks. I hand it over from my pay for the day and then go back to Thorin. He eyes me questioningly.

"A letter to my mother. About me and about father." I say 'father' sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Thorin and Balin say simultaneous.

"Thank you. And I am sorry for any loss you suffered." I tell them. Thorin hugs me tight and places me back on his lap. I eat slowly, sharing with Thorin when he nuzzles my neck, a sign he wants me to feed him a piece.

* * *

After supper I go to the room. The bed is cold but with me in it, it will soon warm.

I crawl under the covers and am just about asleep when someone enters the room. The door creaks letting me know of their entrance. And then footsteps. They come 'round to the other side of my bed.

The bed dips. I turn over to see Thorin now laying beside me. We are the only ones in the room right now. Everyone else is downstairs.

"Come here." He says and I move to be right next to him. He wraps an arm around my body and pulls me close, my face pressing against his neck softly.

"I truly am sorry about your father." He says and I begin to shed tears. I cry into him until I pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

In the morning I awake in Thorin's arms. He is warm and his breathing is even. Still asleep. I take this time to really look at him.

He is handsome. Sleeping he is stress free. It shows on his face. It is hard to believe he has been on this land much longer than I. Dwarves and their extended life spans and all.

"Good morning." He says and my eyes fly up to his. I can see the mirth. My face goes red.

"Good morning." I whisper.

"Like what you see?" He teases and I go even more red. He chuckles softly, not wanting to wake anyone still sleeping.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and I nod.

"Then let us go eat." He says and gets up from the bed. He then helps me out of the bed but does not let my hands go. Instead, he looks to my lips and I get the message. I lean towards him and he leans into my. His hands go around my waist and mine go around his neck, under his hair.

Our lips meet softly. It is over too soon.

"Come, my love." He says and leads me from the room, my hand in his. The other hand over my rapidly beating heart. Am I falling in love?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry for the long hiatus. I hope to start writing again and more often. As always, I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast was filling. Thorin had business to attend to so I was on my own for the morning. I ended up taking a stroll through the little town and seeing the different shops and homes they had here.

At midday I decided to get some food. When I walked into the inn I saw Dis sitting at a table. I walk up to her and start to give her a smile but it falls when I see her tear stained face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? The baby? Your husband?" I ask, worry filling my mind and voice.

"Our king and my father are dead. It is finally hitting me that I have not seen them this whole time." Dis says to me. I am in shock.

"Does Thorin know?" I ask. She nods.

"He has since yesterday morning." She tells me, tears continuing to fall. I am heartbroken. I cried about my father to him and he said nothing of his loss. His loss being so much more, a father and his king. The comment Thorin made about Balin being his advisor now coming back to me. Oh, how could I be so blind?

"I am so sorry for your loss." I grab her and we embrace. Her grip is tight and I can tell she needed this.

We end up spending a bit of time together before she goes to work washing clothes and taking care of other things around the inn. I decide to spend my time in the room before going to work.

I spend my time reflecting on everything happening and how, maybe, just maybe his king and father are alive and just lost. Was it possible? Of course. Was it also possible they died fighting the dragon? Yes.

Before I know it, the time has come for me to go to work. I wish I could stay here but we need the money too much.

When I arrive I go to the room I can change in. Once in uniform, I begin to clean around the home.

The final room I go into is a small study type room. I begin to dust when the master comes in.

"I apologize. I can leave you be if you like." I apologize to him. He waves off my comment and smiles at me.

"No need. Go ahead and continue. Don't forget about the baseboards, hmm?" He reminds me and then goes about his business in the room. I nod and begin with the tall furniture and work my way down to the baseboards. I don't realize the stare I am getting as I am on all four.

When I am finished, I stand. "Is there anything else you need, sir?" I ask, being kind.

"Actually, could you go to my room and get a book for me? It is on the nightstand beside my bed." He tells me. I nod and go to retrieve this book he wants.

I open the large door to his bedroom and take it in. Nothing like how Thorin's was at the mountain but it is nicer than where we are currently staying. And then I see the book upon the nightstand. I pick it up gently and read the title. I gasp as I see it is of the erotic nature. The cover goes to my chest. I hold it close so I don't have to look at the title and imagine what could be going on between the pages.

The walk back to the study is more of a sprint.

"Your book, sir. Anything else?" I ask, not really meaning it at this point.

"Did you see the title by chance?" The master asks me. I blush but shake my head. He laughs.

"Do not be ashamed. I am sure the things your mind conjured are far worse than what is between the pages of this book, hmm?" He teases me in a crude way. I am silent, not knowing how to answer.

"Thank you, Alvina. You may go home now." He finally dismisses me after enjoying my reaction. I am quick to get out of the home, not even changing there. I just grab my clothes and decide to change at the inn.

At the inn, I run upstairs to change, ignoring the looks I get from everyone. Once in my regular clothes I head back down to get some food.

"Is everything okay, my love?" Thorin asks as I sit beside him.

"Yes, just tired and hungry." I lie to him. He seems to believe it though and goes back to talking with his fellow dwarves. However, one of his arms is sure to go around my waist. I silently giggle as I feel his fingers drum softly against me.

And then my food arrives. I begin to eat and watch my surroundings. Everyone seems so happy considering all that has transpired.

"Alvina, are you sure you are okay?" I am broken from my thoughts by Thorin saying my name.

"Hmm?" I ask for him to repeat what he said. I turn to look at him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He repeats.

"Yes. Just thinking is all." I tell him, hoping he will leave it at that. It seems he will leave it alone for now but he is sure to give me a look of 'we will talk later'. I just nod at this and he goes back to talking.

When it is time, the two of us go up to the room. Others are there but they are asleep. I am the first in bed, hoping to doze off before he tries to speak to me.

"Alvina." Thorin says as he gets in bed beside me. I sigh and roll over to face him.

"Thorin." I say.

"Tell me what is bothering you." He says to me softly.

"Thorin… I am sorry for your loss. Dis told me both the king and your father have not been seen." I tell him what has been on my mind. His face hardens at my words.

"Thank you." He says after a long pause.

"Thorin, you can talk to me." I tell him, almost pleading with him to open up. Holding in the emotions is not a good thing to do.

"There is nothing to say. They are gone. I am now king and I have to act as such. I cannot appear weak right now." He explains to me. I bring my hand up to stroke his bearded cheek softly.

"Thorin, it is me. You know you can tell me anything." I whisper.

"I do not want you to see me as weak." He says sounding scared.

"I would never think that of you." I let him know and lean my face closer to his. He takes the hint and out lips meet for a tender moment. It is short but most needed.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." I reply before melting into his arms. We fall asleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, I wake before him. I leave the bed and clean myself before going downstairs to have some food. While eating, my mind can't help but drift to Thror and Thrain. What if they didn't die? What if they made it out and are trying to find us? I have this feeling in my gut that they still live, yet I have no proof to even think this. Do I bring this up to someone? I am so lost in thought I don't even register Thorin sitting beside me.

"What is it that causes you to look so?" Thorin's voice brings me from my questions. I look to him and smile as best I can considering where my mind was.

"Thinking about everything again." I lie easily. He nods in understanding.

"Well do not think of such things. It is done and everything is in the past now. Focus on the here and now, or else your food will become anothers." Thorin teases and grabs some of the food off my plate and shoves it in his mouth. I gasp and slap him lightly.

"Thief!" I accuse playfully and we both fall into light laughter.

"What are you doing today?" He asks me when we both have stopped laughing.

"I suppose not much. I have work later. And you?" I ask him back.

"I was hoping you would join me for a midday meal picnic." He tells me. I am in shock! It is a romantic gesture to be sure.

"That sounds delightful." I tell him with a big grin on my face now.

"Perfect. But for now I must go talk with the blacksmith. It looks as if I might find some employ there." He tells me quickly. Thorin gives me a soft peck on the cheek before standing and leaving the inn.

"Dis, I have a question for you." I say as I walk up to my friend. She looks at me as I approach and smiles.

"What is it then?" She asks wanting to know.

"Do you think your father or the king could still be alive? Do you think they could have gotten lost if they made it out late from the mountain?" I am straight to the point. Her face goes slack. No emotion whatsoever.

"I… I suppose it is possible but not likely. Why would you ask such a thing? Did you hear something?" Dis asks getting more and more frantic.

"No. But I can't help but have this feeling right here." I say as I put my hand on my stomach.

"Are you sure you aren't the pregnant one?" Dis teases. I gasp at the thought.

"Dis, I am being serious. What if one of them is hurt and so they are moving slowly. Maybe they are out there on the road right now, trying to get here." I push. She sighs.

"I don't think that is what is happening. Thank you for having hope but I don't think that is what my people need right now. At least not hope in that. Let Thorin lead them. He can do this." Dis tries to make me stand down. For her sake, I will. But I will not ignore my gut on this. I will do this on my own if I must.

"Dis, I apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset or say Thorin isn't ready to be king. Let us drop the subject. Tell me, have you told your husband about the baby?" I change the subject to something, hopefully, more joyous. Dis shakes her head but smiles.

"Our anniversary is in a month. I want to tell him then." She confides.

"That is perfect! Oh he will be so surprised. You must tell me his reaction to the news!" I squeal excitedly. We both erupt into laughter.

"Oh of course I will." She tells me.

"Oh no. I have to go. I took an earlier shift. See you at supper?" She asks me.

"Of course. See you then." I say as she goes off to go into the back of the inn. I end up going into town to see if I can find the library I found before. A book for my down time seems like a good idea. I make sure to be back at the inn by midday so I can meet Thorin for our picnic!

Midday comes soon enough. I put the book I picked up under my pillow and then go back downstairs to wait for my betrothed.

"Ready, my love?" He surprises me with his voice coming from behind me. I whirl around and smile at him. I see he has a basket and a cloth on top of it.

"Ready." I confirm. I take his free arm and we walk to the entrance of the town. Right outside the entrance is a nice meadow before leading into trees that reach until the Lonely Mountain.

Thorin places the basket on the ground and unfolds the cloth so it creates a clean place for us to sit. It is more than I expected. Thorin then grabs the basket of food and places it on the cloth. Next, he offers me his hand to help me sit. He is truly a gentleman. As soon as I am sat, he joins me.

"It is such a beautiful day." I comment on the nice weather and lushes greenery around us.

"I can think of something more so." Thorin says. I look to him and blush at his intense stare and kind words.

"You flatter me." I throw back at him and look away. He is quick to grab my hand and bring my attention back to him. He rubs small circles with his thumb like he did in the library at the mountain.

"I know you aren't there yet, but I do mean it when I say I love you. When I say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Thorin says getting extremely personal and sharing his feelings and thoughts with me.

"Thorin…" It comes out as a whisper. I have nothing to say to that. He is right. I am not there yet. But I know it will happen. I know that much about us.

"You don't have to say anything now. But I won't lie and say I don't look forward to the day you return my feelings completely." He continues. I can feel the tears forming. I know he didn't mean to guilt me but that is what happened. Thorin must see the tears coming because he is quick to release my hand and put his hand on my cheek and wipe a stray that falls.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our time together by crying." I apologize. He brushes another escaped tear away from my face.

"You did not ruin this. Please, don't cry." He tells me sweetly. I do my best to stop myself from crying anymore and just enjoy our time. It takes a moment but I am able to choke back the sadness and guilt I feel and be in the moment. I give him a small smile and he returns it. He drops his hand from my cheek back to my hand.

"May I ask a personal question?" He suddenly asks of me.

"We are to be wed. Of course you can." I tease lightly. He smirks at me before asking.

"What is it you saw for your life? I know when you came to Erebor it was not your intention to be betrothed to me." He asks of me. I look to the sky and think back on what I wanted only so short a time before now.

"I guess… I wanted just to be happy. I wasn't sure how that was going to be achieved, honestly. I guess I thought I would meet a man, fall in love, marry and then start a life together. Maybe I could even find work as something to fill part of my time." The story comes easily enough and it is true. It would seem my life didn't go according to my plan but I can't say I am unhappy. I look to Thorin to see what he thinks of this.

"Are you?" He asks me seriously.

"Am I what?" I ask for clarification.

"Happy. Are you happy? With me." He adds. I smile at him and lean in for a kiss. He obliges me.

"I am. Very much so." I confirm when we separate. His face lights up with a smile. I can't help but do the same.

"And what about you, Thorin? What did you want before I came into your life?" I throw the question back at him. He takes much longer to answer.

"I wanted to be king but not like this. I also thought I would marry whomever my family picked for me. I would have at least one boy, to take the throne after me. A daughter if I was lucky. We would live in peace in Erebor." He says the last part with much sadness.

"Perhaps one day you will be able to return, hmm?" I try to instill some hope in him.

"Perhaps. But for now, let us eat." He says and begins to spread the food he brought out and we each make a plate. We continue to eat and talk until it is time for me to get back to the inn. I have to grab my uniform before going to work.

I arrive to work a bit early and change into my uniform. Since I am there early, I get to work early.

"Hello, Alvina." I hear the master greet as I make my way down the halls. I stop and force a smile out.

"Hello, sir." I greet before trying to continue onward.

"Alvina, dear, come help me with this." He says before I can leave. I sigh internally and follow him into his bedroom.

"What is it you need help with, sir?" I ask as I stand by the door. He is by his nightstand. An easel is set up at the foot of his bed. A canvas is already perched on it, ready to be painted.

"Lie on the bed for me, please. I wish to paint something beautiful." He tells me. I freeze.

"Dear, lie on the bed. I promise I won't bite." He teases me, the last part sounding like a lie completely.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that, sir." I tell him honestly, hoping he will be kind and let me go back to cleaning.

"Don't be shy, dear. What is bothering you? Never been in a man's bed before?" He teases me more. A blush begins to creep up my face because I currently share a bed at the inn with a man. The master must take my blush as him being right, though, because he laughs.

"I love an innocent girl. Would it help if you had some wine? I have a glass on the nightstand. You are free to have some to calm yourself." He offers me. I look at the glass then back at him.

"If you have nothing for me to clean I will leave, sir." I tell him, trying to give him the hint while offering a solution.

"Fine. At least take the wine, though. For the discomfort I caused you." He says as he goes to the nightstand and brings me the wine. I eye it warily. Something in my stomach tells me not to trust this man or his drink.

"Thank you but I don't enjoy wine. Excuse me." I say and slip out of the room. A curse is heard from the other side of the door as I walk away. Perhaps I should find employ elsewhere. The warning I got from Amanda comes into my mind and I can't help but think she might know something. I go to find her instead of cleaning.

I end up finding her in the study, searching through the drawers of the master's desk.

"Amanda, I have a question for you." I say quietly, so as to not scare her. It doesn't work and she jumps as she slams shut the drawer she was looking in.

"Alvina, I didn't hear you come in. What question did you have?" She asks, not wanting to reference what she was caught doing.

"Has the master ever had you lie on his bed so he could paint you? Did he offer you wine?" I ask. Her face pales.

"Did he just make you do that? Did you drink the wine?" Amanda starts to get a bit frantic.

"No. I left. He offered me just the wine but I refused that too. What is wrong?" I ask her as I step closer.

"I warned you not to work here. It would seem he is moving faster with you. Maybe because you are only here for a short amount of time. It doesn't matter. Find work somewhere else. He will eventually get you to drink the wine." Amanda warns me.

"But I need the money. And I shouldn't be here longer than another two weeks at most. I can handle myself, but thank you. I will be more careful now." I tell her before going off to find something to clean in the house.

I up with Dis at supper and I tell her what happened at my job.

"You need to tell Thorin at once! He can protect you from that vile human." Dis exclaims.

"Shh! I don't want to tell him this. If I did he would have me quit and use this experience to never let me work again. We need the coin too much at the moment. Please, Dis, don't say anything to him." I beg of my friend. She doesn't want to agree, I can tell, but she does so anyway.

"Fine. But if anything else happens you need to tell Thorin." She warns me. I nod in agreement.

"Of course." I agree. We end up spending the night together, talking. Thorin, Balin and Dis' husband joined us a bit later and we had a wonderful time amongst ourselves before going off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own my OC. Sorry this one is so short. I didn't realize until I was ready to post it and didn't want to go back and add stuff. I will try to make the next one longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning Thorin and I sit down to have food together.

"How did it go at the blacksmith?" I ask him, thinking about what he told me about a potential job.

"Fine. I start right after this." He tells me. I smile and squeeze his hand.

"That is great!" I say with excitement clear in my voice and on my face. Thorin merely nods as he continues to eat. I see that he is not in the best of moods today so I go quiet for the rest of the meal.

He leaves shortly after finishing his plate, but not before giving me a kiss on my forehead. It was sweet but not what I wanted exactly. I watch as he walks out of the inn. A small frown on my face.

"You should go home." A voice says to me gruffly. I turn to look at who would say such a thing.

"Beg pardon?" I ask at Dwalin, the dwarf who dislikes my humanness.

"Leave. You have a home to go back to. You only make this harder on him." Dwalin continues.

"How do I make it harder on him? I work just like everyone else, give my coin to the treasurer and share what little I keep with others." I say with a bit of fire.

"He can't focus because of you. He should be doing other things than working. But you made it a big issue with how much my people need coin. Now he went out and got work as well. He should be focusing on getting us the Blue Mountains. You put thoughts in his head that slow us down." He tells me harshly.

"Thorin is a grown man. If he wants to work that is his choice. It doesn't matter what I say, he can make his own choices." I throw back at the fighter. He scoffs.

"If you think your words have no power than you are stupid and naïve." He insults.

"Dwalin!" We both look to the new voice that has made itself known. Balin is standing at the end of the table, fists clenched and giving Dwalin a glare.

"She has a right to know!" Dwalin raises his voice a bit.

"Leave. Now." Balin orders Dwalin. Dwalin rises from his seat across from me slowly.

"Remember my words." Dwalin directs at me before leaving the inn. Balin is quick to take is seat.

"I'm sorry about him. He tends to distrust those that are not dwarf." Balin apologizes.

"Is it true, though?" I ask Balin.

"No. If anything, I think you give Thorin strength. Love, in a time like this, is much needed." He smiles kindly at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you." I say.

"Think nothing of it." Balin says before getting up to get some food. I end up leaving the inn to find the stables. I know they were near the entrance into town.

I rent a horse to use for few hours and take off down the path that leads to the Lonely Mountain. I don't go far, just far enough away that if someone were at the entrance to the town, they could not see me.

I dismount and tie my horse on a tree a little bit inside the tree line. I don't want people passing by to think they can take him.

Once that is done and he is hidden, I take off into the forest. This is dangerous and ridiculous but I can't help but want to follow my gut. If there is even a sliver of a chance that I am right, I will keep looking.

I get back into town just before I must go to work. I found nothing but I still have the feeling they could be out there. Perhaps I go farther down the trail before searching in the trees.

My mind changes thoughts as I begin to make my way to my job. I must be vigilant around the master. If he were to get me alone again… I shiver at the thought. I won't let anything happen. I will fight if I must!

"Alvina, you should not be here tonight. Go home and I will tell the master you are sick." Amanda is quick to try to usher me back out of the home of the master.

"What is wrong?" I ask, not wanting to leave before knowing what is happening.

"He has men here that are not the best of company, especially for a pretty girl. Leave now." Amanda pushes. I take her word on it and leave. I don't need to be put in that situation.

"Amanda! Has Alvina shown up yet?" I hear just as she shuts the door behind me. I run as fast as I can to get out of eye sight from the home.

Back at the inn, I have an earlier supper than usual and chat amongst some of the dwarves. Conversation flows easily and before I know it, Thorin is back.

"How was your first day?" I ask of him.

"It was fine." He replies shortly.

"Thorin, what is it?" I plainly ask. He doesn't even look at me.

"Nothing." He answers.

"Excuse me. I'm no longer hungry." I push my plate away from me, angered and confused by his attitude, and go to clean myself from the day outside and running from the master.

After cleaning myself, I get into bed. I reflect on the day and everything that happened. I knew there were going to be bad days. Maybe I was a fool to think it wouldn't happen so soon.

Sleep finds me soon after that.


	11. Chapter 11

**First, I only own my OC. Second, thank you to those that have reviewed so far. It means a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake in the morning to a cold sensation on my back. I roll over and see the bed empty. It looks as if nobody slept on that side all night. I can't help but sit up and look around the room. Imagine my surprise when I see Thorin on the ground! Something must have happened because he didn't even want to sleep in the bed with me last night. That and the attitude he was giving me the day before… something wasn't right between us. I have idea what it could be though because as far as I felt, nothing I did should have made him angry.

In a fury I throw the blankets off me and run to the room with the toilet. As soon as the door is shut and locked the tears fall. All I can think is how could this happen? What happened? What is he thinking? Why is he acting like this? What could I have done that would bring this on? Was it truly something I did or is this something inside Thorin? My mind races and there is no end in sight. At least until there is a knock on the door. I wipe my tears but it clear I have been crying.

I open the door and Thorin stands before me.

"What has happened? Are you okay?" He gets protective in an instant. I see him go to reach for my hand but I take a step back. The shock is clear on his face.

"I don't know what happened but we are not okay at the moment." I tell him being honest. He must not have expected a truthful answer, or at least not that answer, because he is frozen in place. I can see the wheels turning in his mind. I don't want to hear what he has to say at the moment. I push past him and go downstairs to have some food. Let him think on what I said and see if it changes how he acts today.

When I had finished my food and sat for a good while and Thorin still hadn't come down, I went to go find him. I go upstairs and quietly make my way down the halls, peering into rooms that have the doors open.

It is at the end of the hall, the last door on the right where I find him. He is in a meeting with a couple other dwarves. Dwalin, Balin and Dis' husband is among those present.

"We have company." Dwalin huffs. He is the first to see me. All talking stops but I caught enough to get the gist of what was happening.

"You are thinking of sending me back home?" I all but yell.

"Let us have the room." Thorin says, ignoring me for a moment. All the dwarves in the room move passed me as they exit the room. Meanwhile, I pushed passed them to get to Thorin.

"Why are you doing this?" I demand an answer from him.

"Because it is what's best for you. You do not belong here, working, trying to support my people." He begins.

"I don't care that I am working!" I cut him off.

"But I care!" He yells. It takes me by surprise and I can't help but take a step back from him.

"Do you not love me anymore? Do you not want to marry me anymore? Is that what this is really about?" I ask, letting him know my biggest fear at the moment. I can see the shock this statement has to him.

"No. Of course I love you. I will marry you, Alvina. I just don't want you to have to go through this when you could be with family. You could be comfortable. Cared for in the way you deserve. At least until we reach the Blue Mountains and are able to get settled. Then I will send for you." Thorin tries but I don't want to hear this.

"Thorin, I don't want comfort. I want to stay with everyone. I want to stay with you." I all but plead with him. He comes to me and wraps his arms around me tightly.

"And I want nothing more than for you to stay with me. But you deserve better. You deserve that which I cannot yet give you. It is because I love you that I am sending you away." He tells me. As if it would change how I feel.

"Thorin…" I pause, trying to see if I could get the words out. I pull away from Thorin. "If you send me away do not send for me once you are settled. If this is where we part ways then it is for life. I won't be stuck at home, waiting for you to come back for me. Not when we are together already. I won't spend however long it is that we are apart, waiting." I tell him and I can see his heart begin to break.

"Please, don't say that." He begs of me.

"Please, don't send me away." I beg of him.

Silence fills the room.

"Balin, Dwalin." Thorin suddenly shouts. The dwarves called enter the room. I wait for him to tell them that the plan to make me leave is scrapped.

"Take her to her room. Make sure she does not leave. Get a group together that is ready to make the trek. They leave tomorrow at first light." Thorin says, his eyes full of sadness and heartache. My mouth falls open in a silent scream. He is ending this betrothal.

"Thorin, don't do this!" I say as I go to embrace him again but Dwalin is quick to grab me and keep me from changing Thorin's mind. He pulls me from the room and all but drags me to my room. Balin stays behind to talk more with Thorin. Whether he speaks on my behalf, I do not know.

"I told you he didn't need you." Dwalin rubs this in my face and practically throws me onto my bed and then quickly shuts the door behind him as he leaves. I run to the door and try to open it but it is either locked or being held closed from the other side. Either way, I am stuck. Or at least so they think. I won't give up so easily. No way, no how. I would get help from whoever was willing to lend it. First, I had to escape the inn.

I looked around the room and the first place I tried was the perfect way out. The big window on the opposite side of the room from the door. I go to it and open it. I look down and see the drop is not high enough to hurt me badly should I plan this right. I look around the room and immediately get an idea. I gather all the blankets and sheets and begin to tie them together. I test each knot I make with a firm tug before moving on to the next one. In a short amount of time I have a way to climb down, no injury to be sure. I must make haste. Midday meal is almost upon us and I am not sure if they will bring me food or not. So with no real thought, I tie off one end on the heaviest piece of furniture in the room then toss the other end of the blanket rope out of the window. It is only a couple feet off the ground. Perfect! I exit the window and begin to climb down.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I am running as fast as I can to get away from the inn. I only know one place where I might have a chance and it is the last place I really want to go. But I would take what I could get. I head to the master's house.

I knock on the front door until it is opened.

"Alvina, what is going on?" Amanda asks when I rush into the home and tell her to close the door. When she does I exhale loudly. She gives me a look that I need to explain, now!

"Thorin, the man I am… was betrothed to, is trying to send me away. I don't want to go and I need some protection. Do you think the master would help me?" I ask of her.

"He would but for a very steep price. A price I do not think you are willing to pay." Amanda talks in hushed tones now.

"What would it be?" I say, following her voice into a whisper.

"He would demand… hello, sir." Amanda raises her voice and greets the master. I turn and face the man who might be my only hope of staying here while the dwarves are here.

"Hello, sir." I greet formally as well.

"What is going on here? Alvina, are you alright? You look like you ran from ruffians." He mentions about my sweat covered forehead. I quickly use my sleeve to clean my face as much as possible.

"I apologize for my appearance. Sir, I was hoping you could help me with something." I bring up the reason I came here.

"Of course, come. Let us go to the study. Amanda, we are not to be disturbed." He instructs before leading me to his study. I have a bad feeling about this and instantly wonder if I should have never come here.

The walk to the study is short.

"Please, tell me what is bothering you so much." The master says as he takes a seat. I stay standing by the door.

"The group I am here with intends to send me away. I do not wish to leave. Is there anything you could do to keep me in this town while they are here? When they leave I can follow but I cannot be given back to them or I will be forced away." I explain to him. He goes into thought.

"I am the master of the town. If I so wish to have you stay, you could. But what is it you would do for me in return?" He asks with a wicked looking smirk on his face.

"I could clean, for a smaller fee." I say, thinking that I would still need some money for food and such.

"No. That won't do. I can hire someone else if I want. What if… you gave me your body?" He tries.

"No." I retort firmly.

"Then why would I keep you safe here? You have nothing else I want." He says as he stands and begins to make his way over to me. I back up and grab the door handle but he must see because he moves quickly. He slams be against the door before I could open it and slip away.

"No, if you want to stay, those are my terms." He says and grabs my face with one of his hands. He squeezes my face so hard it hurts.

"Stop." I manage to say, even though his hand practically cuts off my air supply. I have just enough to not get light headed and pass out. That could change very quickly though.

"Why? I think you would enjoy it. I can tell you have never experienced the touch of a man before. Let me show you all the joys it can bring." He says as his other hand that had me pinned moves down my side. It goes past my waist, my hip, and onto my thigh. I whimper, not knowing what else I can do at this point. Should he give me a sign of weakness or an opening, I will take it. For now, I must wait for that opportunity to get free.

"Just let me show you what you are missing." He goes to lean in for a kiss. I can't turn my head as he still has a firm grasp on my face. I want to puke the instant his lips touch mine. Do I take this into my own hands and pretend to like the kiss? Then I can convince him to take me to his room. I can make my escape then.

Without thought I give a small moan. This seems to surprise him. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Bedroom." I say, faking being breathless. He is instantly off me and opening the door. I am the first out of the door and take off running towards the front door.

"Liar!" He screams and makes chase. I am quick but he catches me before I can open the front door. I am slammed against this door as well, pinned with him at my back. I can do nothing but scream with my everything.

"Nobody can hear you!" He yells at me as he begins to pull up my dress while keeping me pinned against the door with his whole body. I just keep screaming, hoping someone does hear me. Hoping that someone comes for me.

"This is going to hurt, you little bitch." The master says.

"Break down the door!" We both hear from the other side of the door I am pinned against. The master is quick to push away from me and get to safety. I do the same, just missing getting an axe through my head.

The door is gone within seconds. Thorin comes through the door first, sword drawn. I watch him as he scans the scene. Other dwarves enter through the place a door used to be and are at the ready.

And then his eyes land on me.

I know I must look a mess. My skirts are gathered and spread around me as I lie on the floor. I push myself up and prepare to run because I know he is dangerous but in a different way.

"What are you doing?! I am the master of this town! You are to leave immediately! Take your rabble and be gone! I should have your heads for this intrusion!" He screams at the dwarves but they pay him no mind. All eyes are on me and their king.

"What did you do to her?" Thorin grinds out, his eyes not leaving me.

"That is none of your business! Leave at once! Guards!" The master calls.

"They are tied up at the moment. Now what did you do to her?" I hear Balin and see him approach the master. He has a large weapon of some sort. Where did they find these weapons?

My thoughts are shaken and dropped when Thorin grabs me and brings me to my feet. He drags me out of the house and back to the inn, but not before saying something to his friends in Khuzdul. I don't fight this time. There is nothing that can save me now. I would be going home after facing his wrath. I

When we get to the inn, he takes me to the room we shared. When he opens the door, he has everyone in there leave. He shuts the door behind them and locks it from our side. I take a cautious step backwards but am stopped when his eyes meet mine. The air is thick with tension. I dare not speak and break it.

And then he is moving towards me. I flinch as he gets close, expecting him to hit me or scream. He does neither. When I open my eyes and look at him he is right in front of me.

No words are spoken. He pulls my face to his and our lips lock with a passion that has not been there since our kiss in the training room.

Oh how I want to keep this going but we are no longer betrothed. I push him softly and he gets the message. He takes a step back but doesn't release my body.

"Thorin, we are no longer to be married. You don't get to kiss me like that anymore. Thank you, for rescuing me, but this is no longer appropriate." I say and he drops his hands from my body.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do?" Thorin starts asking me, ignoring what I said. He tries to get close again, to inspect me but I don't let him. I take a step back for every step he takes towards me.

"Thorin! Listen to me. I am no longer your concern. Just send me away and let us be done with this. Unless you have changed your mind about sending me away?" I question, hope filling my voice.

"No. Now I know without a doubt that you must go home. But why must you end this?" He asks of me, anger setting in.

"Because I am not going to wait months, maybe even years to be able to be held and kissed again. I refuse to wait for you to come back and get me. I want you now and always. Thorin, I am too old to be waiting. If I return home it would not surprise me if I were to be married off." I try to appeal to his love for me. I can see this information has some kind of effect on him.

"Alvina, please. Try to see this from my perspective." He all but begs.

"And try to see it from mine. Thorin, I don't want to leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I practically scream at him.

"And I with you! But this is not the life you should have." He goes back to that point.

"Thorin, as long as I am with you, I am happy. I can get no happier. Why can you not see that?" I ask, begging for an answer.

"If you will not wait for me, fine. Perhaps your mother can find a better man than me. A man who can treat you the way you deserve." Thorin is giving up on us. He is going to send me back home and never see me again.

"Thorin. Thorin, look at me. Really look at me." I plead. He looks to me. Our eyes meet.

"You are the only person I want to be with. Nobody will make me happier. Nobody will treat me like you do. Nobody is better than you." I tell him.

The mood is broken by my stomach growling.

"I will have food delivered up to you. Do not try to leave again, please." He says before walking out of the door. It is not locked but I know someone is there, just on the other side. Ready to stop me should I try to leave again.

I crumple to the floor and tears fall. This journey of mine is finished. My life with Thorin is over.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day before passed by so slow after being brought to the inn. I ended up trapped in the room, alone. It would seem Thorin had the others that were staying in the room sleep somewhere else for the night. He did the same.

When morning came, I woke knowing this would be the last time I saw him. At this point, I didn't feel anger. It was an immense sadness and longing for what could have been. Almost as if I was in mourning.

A knock sounds from the door. I look to see who it is.

"Hello, deary. Hungry?" Balin asks kindly, but sadness is clear both in his voice and on his face. It would seem he does not like this any more than I do.

"Thank you. Will you be coming on the journey to take me home?" I ask as I take small bites.

"No. I must stay here with Thorin." He tells me.

"I understand. Can I ask you another question?" I inquire, hoping he will allow it. He nods.

"Of course you can."

"Do you think it is possible the king and Thrain are still alive?" When he looks like he doesn't want to answer I can't help but talk more. "I have this thought, this feeling, that they are out there in the forest right now. Do you think it possible?"

"I suppose but I highly doubt it. I think what you feel is guilt for surviving. You saved yourself, Thorin and you thought you saved the king. It is no surprise you would dwell on the thought that perhaps they are still out there." He reasons with me. It is a fair point. I never thought that this could be the case.

"Thank you, Balin. You have been a true friend in this trying time." I thank of him. We end up giving each other a small hug before he leaves the room. I know the time is coming.

Soon after I have finished my meal, a dwarf I do not know comes into the room.

"The ponies are ready. Time to go, my lady." He says being respectful. I stand from my seat on the bed and take in the room one last time. It wasn't nice in the slightest but it was home for a very short time. A time in which I was with Thorin. I would remember it forever.

I walk between a group of dwarves to outside of the inn. We all mount our animals and begin to ride away. Thorin was not even here to see me off. Perhaps that love he spoke of was not as real as I had hoped it was. Even if his words last night seemed to speak otherwise. He is the one who ended this.

I recognize where I am when we pass it. It is where I came searching before for Thorin's family.

Suddenly, I get the need to relieve myself.

"I have to stop." I announce. Everyone comes to a halt and they hold onto my horse as I begin to make my way behind the tree line. Someone follows but keeps their distance. Probably more so they can catch me if I try to run than if I am actually put in danger.

When finished, I begin to make my way back to the one who followed me. I freeze when a twig snaps from behind me. I turn slowly and look into the woods. Light does not filter through the tops of the trees like I wish it did.

"Hello?" I call out but not too loud.

"Who is there?" I hear a reply. I gasp from shock. Someone is actually in the woods! I take cautiously slow steps backwards, back to my guard. But it is not fast enough and I am glad it wasn't. A man appears from behind a tree and I nearly cry.

"Thrain!" I cry out and run to him. I embrace him tightly but release him when he winces in pain.

"You are hurt? Come, I have guards with me! Is your father with you?" I speak so fast I wonder if he even understood me. I do not get an answer to my question, though, because my guards came running to find me. They are shocked to see me standing with Thrain.

"Come, the king is in a cave not far from here. He is injured but alive." Thrain instructs his men to follow him. I am left alone. I go back to the horses to keep watch. What a day this has turned into. And best of all, I was right! They are alive.

The plan to take me home is postponed for the moment. We must get the king and his son to the town. They need to be cared for and nursed back to health. Maybe, just maybe, this will be a way to keep me with the group.

The group comes back a bit later, Thrain walks up to me with a smile on his face. A couple of the guards are with him. The others come from the trees, helping to support an injured Thror.

"Thank you, Alvina." Thror thanks me as he walk passed me and gets helped onto a pony. I can't help but smile at him in response. I end up having to share a horse with a guard on the way back to the town. I grab onto him and hope to not fall off as we ride with haste.

"Why have you come back?!" Thorin is quick to shout as I am one of the first to ride into town, passing the blacksmith where he works as we make our way to the inn. I say nothing but turn around just enough to see his eyes go wide at seeing his father and grandfather be on the backs of other horses. Yeah, that happened Thorin.

When we get in front of the inn, I dismount and am quickly ushered into the inn. The king is taken up to a bed while Thrain stays in the dining area and orders lots of food. I assume it was hard to find and get a filling meal in the woods. I join him at the table and order something for myself with the little bit of coin I have left. But Thrain doesn't let me.

"Here." He gives the coin for my meal to the server before I can give mine.

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you." I thank with a small smile.

"You saved my life. I wouldn't be here without you having found us. How did you know to look?" He asks before his food comes.

"I just… I had a feeling." I answer honestly. That is all I can really say because that is all it was. And this time I wasn't even looking for them. It was luck.

"Well, I thank you for following your feeling." He gives me thanks again before devouring his meal. I join him when my meal comes.

And then Thorin bursts into the inn. The news was spreading around to the dwarves in the village too. I could tell because the inn was getting more and more filled with them. Nobody dare interrupt Thrain while he ate though. And nobody dare join his table, but me. And now Thorin.

When Thrain sees his son, he stands. The two embrace in a very manly yet heartwarming way before both sitting at the table.

"Excuse me." I go to excuse myself but Thrain is having none of it.

"Stay." He says before speaking to his son.

"Why were you not among the search guard? Why was Alvina here the one looking for me and Thror?" Thrain asks of his son. Awkward tension fills the room. Thorin says nothing.

"He was sending me home. Finding you was an accident." I tell him being honest. Thrain looks disturbed by this.

"Sending you home? Why is that? But were you not looking for us a day or two ago? I could have sworn to have seen you in the forest one other time." Thrain says. I go red in the face while Thorin looks like he is going to explode.

"I really think this is a conversation for the two of you. I am going to go find Dis and tell her the good news." I say and stand. I walk off and do go try to find Dis. I ask around and pinpoint that she is at the master's home of all places.

I go cautiously and knock even more so.

I am surprised to see a smiling Amanda.

"Oh, hello Amanda. I was told Dis is here. May I speak with her? It is important." I ask. Amanda doesn't move for just a moment. And then she has her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"What is happening?" I ask her, not knowing where this is coming from.

"The master, the old master, he has been jailed! Thanks to you and your betrothed. Oh, the new master is so nice. Not an ounce of cruelty in him. Come, meet him and then I will take you to Dis!" She says and pulls me into the home and to where the new master of the town is. He happens to be in the dining room, finishing his meal.

"Sir, this is Alvina." Amanda introduces me. He looks up and over at us from his meal. A smile lights up his face. He is definitely better looking than the last master. He stands and moves to me. His arm is outstretched. I take his hand and he brings it to his lips. Oh my! What a charmer.

"Alvina. I am so sorry what the master before me did. Thank you for being strong enough to go through with a plan to get him caught. That was such an act of bravery." He thanks me. He thinks I planned to get the old master caught?

"Oh, it was nothing, really." I hear myself day before I realize what just happened. We both smile at each other.

"Have you eaten yet? I can have more brought out." He offers.

"I have, thank you though. I actually am here for Dis. There is some news she needs to hear." I tell him.

"Of course. I believe she is in the study. You are more than welcome to go to her." He tells me. I thank him and leave the dining room to go to the study.

"Dis? Oh, Dis! You must come to the inn quickly. Something has happened." I tell her, sounding frantic. I can see the panic enter her eyes. I run after her as she runs from the room and building.

"What is happening?" She asks as she bursts into the inn. It takes her a moment to see her father but, once she does, she runs to him with tears of joy in her eyes. I watch from the doorway as the reunion unfolds.

"May I speak with you?" Thorin comes up to me and asks. I nod and we walk upstairs to an empty room where we can talk in private.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the readers that review! It is because of you that I even continue to write this. You make it worth while and so much more fun. And as always, I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the door is closed, Thorin is upon me. His lips crash onto mine. It has only been a day but oh how I missed him. My hands find their favorite spot to be, under his hair at his hairline, able to pull him closer to me. His hands go to my waist and he pulls me in closer to him until our bodies are flush against each other. I can't keep the moan to myself and it makes itself known. This must effect Thorin greatly because next thing I know, he is backing me up until my back hits the nearest wall. It didn't hurt, him cushioning my back with his hands at the last moment. But his hands go right back to my waist, then down to my hips.

"Thorin…" My voice is breathy. A low growl comes from him in response. It is incredibly hot and I know that this will continue to the point of no return if it isn't stopped now.

"Thorin, wait. Stop." I can't believe I was even able to say it. It felt so good I never wanted it to stop. But I know it must, deep down in my heart I know.

It takes a moment but he takes a step back, his hands never leave my body though.

"I am so sorry. I should have never let you go." He speaks before I can say anything. It totally and completely stops my train of thought and what I was going to say.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"I was wrong to want to send you away. And now you have found my father and my grandfather. I can never show you how much your absence hurt me but I can try my best to make it up to you. I know you were deeply hurt by this and I am so sorry." He apologizes. It is an excellent apology as well.

"Thorin, thank you. But you forget, we are no longer betrothed. You cannot do such things now." I tell him, hurting to say it but it is true. He releases my body and steps back as if I burned him.

"You are right. I gave you up when I sent you away. Please, let me make it up to you. Let me win you back." Thorin begs. I can't believe I am hearing this.

"Does this mean I can stay?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay. But I have conditions." I say, feeling brave. He raises an eyebrow at this and I feel I might have asked too much.

"What are your conditions?" He asks, sounding more curious than willing to give in to my conditions.

"As I am a single woman, I want to be courted." I state my first condition. He bursts into laughter. I give him a soft glare and he quiets down and allows me to continue.

"And as a single woman, I will continue to work. You may not want me to but I want to. I will pull my weight in this group. Finally, don't you ever think you can send me away again." I tell him. He nods.

"I accept these terms. But I have some of my own." He says. I motion for him to continue on.

"First, you will allow no other to court you. That is something only I can do." I smile at this first condition. I nod and then he continues.

"You are allowed to work, but it will be at the master's home with Dis." He tells me. I don't mind this and nod in agreement.

"Third, you give me one last kiss before I start to properly court you." He says strongly. I can't help but laugh at this last one. He could demand just about anything and he wants one kiss.

"Done." I agree. He comes to me, this time slowly, anticipation makes me shiver. His touch sends me into a near frenzy but I am able to stay calm on the outside.

He brings his lips to mine. The kiss is soft but full of passion. I try to memorize how he tastes and how his lips feel on mine. I know it will be some time before this happens again.

And then it is over. He pulls away from me.

"Alvina, can you tell me something before we go back down there?" He asks.

"Of course." I steady my breathing.

"How did you know my father and grandfather were alive?" He asks of me.

"It was just a feeling I had. I think I knew but didn't realize I had seen them escape the mountain. The trauma blinding me from fully realizing all I saw." I tell him honestly. He seems to understand what I mean by this.

"May I ask one more question?" He asks. I nod again.

"Why did you not tell me you thought they still lived? You told Dis and Balin but not me." He says sounding hurt.

"I was told it would be best to keep it from you. That it was not possible they still lived anyway. I didn't want to break your focus. You were doing such great things here. I didn't want to be the reason our hard work went to waste." I tell him being one hundred percent honest.

"Oh, Alvina." He says and goes to touch me but he drops his hand back to his side after a moment of thought. I give him a forced smile. Oh how I wish I had just taken him back. But he needed to know I wasn't so easy. I wouldn't be pushed around and then, when he thought I was worth it, get everything back as if nothing happened.

"Will you join me for supper tonight? A first date of sorts?" He asks me suddenly. I can't help but get a big goofy grin on my face.

"I would love that." I accept. He extends his hand to me and I take it. He brings my hand to his lips and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Until tonight. And Alvina, thank you for a second chance." He says before leaving. I assume to either go back to his family or back to his job at the blacksmith.

Meanwhile, I need to see if I can get my old job back. So I head over to the master's home.

Supper time comes and I meet Thorin at a table he seems to have taken for just us. It is in the back of the dining hall and in a corner. Intimate and very charming.

"Hello, Thorin." I greet as I go to the table. He stands from his spot and comes around to pull my chair out for me. I sit and he helps me push it in before going back to his spot.

"You look beautiful, Alvina. I hope you don't mind but I ordered our food." He says. And as if on cue, it is delivered to our table. We eat and talk about nothing and everything. It was a wonderful first date. It ended with him walking me to our old room.

"I will be rooming with my family now. If you need anything, do not be shy. I am in the room right next door." He says before grabbing my hand softly and placing another kiss upon it.

"Sleep well, Alvina."

"Sleep well, Thorin."


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning comes and I am all smiles. I am back, get to stay, got my old job back and I saved two lives yesterday. Not to mention Thorin is now courting me. Life was looking good.

Breakfast was as nice event. I say event because the king and his family were there. I got a table off to the side of them and was going to eat alone but that was not allowed.

"Alvina! Come join us!" King Thror says to me excitedly. It seems he is doing better now than he was yesterday. I try to deny nicely but he is having none of it. Dis comes to me and grabs my plate from the table. She brings to hers and places it beside her. I laugh and go to join them since they insist upon it.

"Why do you not sit with Thorin?" Thrain asks, making the conversation take an awkward turn. Instead of answering, I stuff my mouth with food and look away.

"The engagement has been called off. I… I ended it when I tried to have her sent home yesterday." Thorin explains, sadness and regret lacing his voice. Thror and Thrain looked mad beyond belief.

"You what?!" Thrain yells at his son. My eyes go wide and I swallow what food I had in my mouth, less I choke.

"I thought it was best for her!" Thorin fights back.

"How could you think that?! Stupid boy. I thought I raised you better than that." Thrain berates his son then looks to me.

"Please do not hold this against my son. You saved my life and that of our king. We owe you much. Do not let his foolish behavior ruin the chance for this marriage. Uniting my son and the savior of the king would be a magnificent tale, not to mention I can see how much you both care for each other." Thrain speaks. It is a lot to take in.

"Thrain, let her speak." King Thror says. Thrain is quick to go quiet.

"I gave Thorin that ultimatum. It was not completely his choice to do that. And I do care for your son very much, Thrain. That is why I told him, if he wanted to, that he could court me." I reveal. Thrain looks to his son expectantly.

"We had our first date last night." Thorin confirms. Thrain looks like he is going to pass out from relief.

"Well that is a relief. Why didn't you say so, my boy?" Thrain throws at his son.

The conversation flows nicely after that hiccup.

After morning meal, Thorin has to go to work. I don't work until after midday meal so I think about going for a walk around town.

"Alvina, may I join you on your walk?" Thrain asks me quite suddenly. I smile at him.

"Of course, sir." I answer. He offers me his arm and escorts me around.

It is while we are walking around that he begins to ask questions and I know his true intentions for joining me.

"Do you love my son?" He asks me out of the blue. I am shocked and have no answer for him.

"I… I believe it could get there. As we have just begun courting, I am not in a position to be loving someone." I answer diplomatically.

"Yes, but you were betrothed before this. Did you not love him then?" He asks of me. I think on it.

"I do not think I know what love truly feels like yet. Yes, we were betrothed before this but I hardly knew him then. I hardly know him now. To say I am in love would be a lie. But would it be a lie to say I could one day see myself loving him? Not at all. I believe if I am to fall in love, your son would be the person it would happen with." I answer a bit more so. It makes him smile softly.

"I am happy it was you. You make him happy in a way I have not seen since before his mother died. You bring joy back into his life." Thrain expresses to me. I am surprised to learn of this. He seemed like a closed off person at first but I could always see the fun and love of life in him. Was it me that did that? It is certainly something to think on.

"Do you think we are a good fit? Even now that I told you I do not love him?" I ask him, voicing my concern. He laughs and smiles big at me.

"I told you I am happy it was you. I mean that even now. It helps you think you can love him. I certainly know he loves you. Has he told you yet?" He asks me. I nod once, feeling a bit awkward now.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. I am glad you did not tell him. It would be a horrible lie to tell someone you love them when you truly don't. You did the right thing. And he is still in love with you. A blind man could see that." He chuckles and I can't help but chuckle at that saying.

We have a nice walk after that talk. We returned after and I got to eat a little something before going to work.

Work was amazing for two reasons. One, the old master was gone! I could work and not be worried about being drugged or attacked. The second, Dis worked with me. When we wanted to talk we would clean the same room together. When we actually had to get work done, we went our separate ways.

Oh, and something I found out? Dis told her husband she is pregnant. She couldn't hold it any longer and said she was going to explode if she didn't tell him. So instead of her telling him on their anniversary, they are going to tell everyone then.

"Tell me how he reacted!" I ask as we walk back to the inn together after having finished our work.

"Oh it was amazing. He picked me up and spun me around before giving me the most romantic kiss. He was so happy he nearly screamed it to the world. Thankfully, I was able to stop him before he spread the news. I told him how I wanted to wait and he laughed. He loved the idea and even wants to have a big party. I know we can't afford it but it would be fun to have the usual party we have for when pregnancies are announced. They are nothing compared to when a baby is born but they are still a spectacle." Dis explains and I can't help but want to have a party for her. Perhaps if I took up another job and talked with a couple other dwarves, we could work something out. I had a couple dwarves in mind that I knew would be willing and wanting to join in on this and would be willing to keep quiet about it. A plan formed and I had to hide the smirk I felt.

Supper was fantastic. Thorin was still catching up with his family so I ate with some dwarves I had met a couple times. I also got one of the dwarves I wanted to plan the party with. We made plans to meet sometime in private and get the third person in on it somehow. We would try for tomorrow but we had sometime still just in case we couldn't meet up tomorrow. It was going to be so much fun!


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize if my last chapter was a bit boring. Thrain is a big part of Thorin's life and I want to make sure it is known how much he likes Alvina, because marriage and Thorin's happiness mean so much to him. This chapter should be better as it has the focus back on Thorin and Alvina.**

 **And as always, I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

A week has gone by since I found King Thror and Thrain in the woods. Having found them, Thorin had more time to focus on doing things he wanted to do. He didn't have near as much stress on him and it was a beautiful sight. He was smiling more and he seemed to be happier overall.

"Alvina, are you busy this afternoon?" Thorin asks me at breakfast.

"No. I have the day off." I tell him with a curious look. What could he be asking for?

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on another picnic?" He asks me and I can't help but smile.

"That sounds lovely. Should I save my appetite?" I ask, wanting to know if I should eat before with everyone else at midday meal or save my hunger for the picnic.

"Save your appetite. I have something special for the picnic." He tells me with a sly looking smile. I want to ask him what it is but he walks away from me before I get a chance to ask. I am extremely curious and look across the dining room of the inn and try to find Dis. When I spot her I give her a look. She is quick to dart out of the room. It would seem my friend is conspiring with the man courting me. I could hardly wait to see what this surprise was.

Midday comes and passes and I am nearly jumping from excitement and curiosity. What in Middle Earth did he have for me? It wouldn't be a proposal. Way too soon for that. He wouldn't, right? Now nerves began to set in. He wasn't going to try to move fast since we had been betrothed once, was he? Now I am curious and nervous beyond belief. It was a thought that came from nowhere but scared me. Yes, I wanted to marry him but I wanted to court still. I want the experience that I was promised from such a young age. I want what other girls get. It is trivial but something I have dreamed of near my whole life.

"Alvina, are you okay? Are you ill?" I am brought from my thoughts by Thorin's voice. I force a smile and nod.

"Yes. Just got to thinking. Let's go!" I say hastily. He ignores my weird behavior and allows me to take his free arm. He leads me to the same place as our first picnic.

Thorin puts the cloth on the ground and we sit together on it. He opens the basket and I am trying to get a peek inside.

"I hope you are excited. I have something in here that I think you will like." He says, being vague about what it is he has.

I bite my lip in anticipation as he pulls it out slowly from the basket.

He pulls a large piece of material from the basket. It is a beautiful color. Green like ferns and looks soft to the touch.

"This is for you." He hands it to me and I take it gently. It is as soft to the touch as it looked and is thick. It is for the winter months, I can tell. I grab two points and hold it up. It unfolds and a beautiful dress is now in my hands, not just a pile of cloth.

"Oh, Thorin! It is beautiful!" I gush at the garment. I lay the dress in my lap and rub the material with my hands.

"I am glad you like it. The tailor from mountain remembered your measurements so it should fit. If not, we can get it mended. I wanted you to have something to keep you warm when winter comes. It shouldn't be too long now." Thorin says and looks to the sky. It is a bit grey and I understand what he means. There is a tiny chill to the air signaling a cold winter and that it will soon be upon us.

"Thank you. Truly." I say and grasp his hand with mine. He gives my hand a squeeze and gives me a handsome smile.

"I have a question for you, Alvina. I would like you honest opinion on the matter. Would you indulge me?" He changes moods soon after his gift.

"Of course." I answer, ready to tell him my opinion on whatever it is he is going to ask.

"How do you feel about us moving on before winter? Do you think we could make it to the next town before it begins to snow?" He asks of me. I freeze.

"Us? 'Us' as in you and me?" I ask for clarification, because it sounds like he wants me and him to run off together. He gives a chuckle and shakes his head.

"I mean my people." He gives me a better answer and I sigh in relief.

"Oh. Well, how long would it take to get to the next town?" I ask.

"We estimate about a fortnight." He answers. I think on it.

"I think we could but it would be a bit risky. It seems like winter may come early. And as the town is more north, it would be even colder there. I am not sure we have the supplies or the money to buy the supplies for everyone to stay warm and healthy should the cold make anyone ill. And if the snow falls early, while we are still on the road, it would be a hard journey with no medicine and warm clothes. I know we could buy some here, but like I said, it would drain us of coin that we could use for other supplies. But, by staying her, we would be stuck here until winter is over. So it would delay us by a bit. But we will be delayed either way because it will be near impossible to go while it is snowing." I think aloud, so he knows what I am thinking completely. I look to him after my answer and he is smiling.

"What?" I ask, embarrassed by the look on his face as he looks at me.

"When did you become an expert on all of this?" He asks me curiously. I laugh.

"I am no expert. I just try to think of all possibilities." I answer.

"You did fantastic. Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I bring your answer to my father and grandfather later. We are discussing what to do in the coming days and I think your answer gives the most to think on and consider." He tells me.

"Of course. Do what you think is best for your people. I will support you no matter the choice." I say with a small but happy smile.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" He whispers but I hear it. I blush and it makes him chuckle. We spend the rest of our meal chatting about everything and nothing at all. Once it gets cold and near supper, we pack our things up and make our way back to the inn. It was the most beautiful day today and it is all because of the company I had. How did I get so lucky?


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies for the delay in this chapter. And as always, I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning comes too soon and I roll out of bed with in a bit of a mood. I clean myself quickly before going to get some breakfast. I am met by Dis who looks somewhat concerned.

"What is wrong?" I ask when I approach her. I take a seat beside her and wait for an answer.

"Thorin is with father and grandfather. They are discussing if we should continue on or stay for winter. Or if we travel while it snows." Dis tells me. I am not surprised by this news as Thorin brought it up just yesterday.

"Be calm. I am sure the decision they come to will be what is best for everyone." I try to ease her worries. It seems to work a bit but she is still on edge.

"I suppose. But all options are such shite! I miss the mountain." She opens up to me. I frown. I have no words for this. What do you tell someone who misses their home that has been taken by a dragon? There are no words. So, instead, I change the subject and buy her first day's meal. We end up talking about the town and what we would miss and be glad to be rid of and such.

The king, Thrain and Thorin come into the inn where dwarves are waiting around to hear what the decision is.

"We have discussed all options and believe that it would be best to leave tomorrow at first light. It will take time to get to the next town but we want to make it before the first snowfall. Our best chance at succeeding is to leave as soon as possible. So work and let your employers know this is the final day you work. Buy what you need for the trip tonight and get a good night's rest." King Thror announces. I am shocked at this but accept the news and think of how I will break the news to the master. I had only just started working for him again. I hope he did not hate me for this. Or Dis. I liked him and would hate to have him think ill of me.

"Your husband is not here. Perhaps you should let him know, yes?" I say to Dis when she is finished with her food. She nods and leaves the inn to find her husband. Meanwhile, Thorin has since taken a seat beside me.

"Good morning, Alvina. Did you sleep well?" He asks as food is brought and put before him.

"I was restless. Perhaps I knew this was coming and was not ready for it. Either way, I am ready for the journey. And how did you sleep?" I return the question.

"Well, thank you. For this journey, I will secure you your necessities. Save your money if you can." He tells me. I am shocked at this. I am not his betrothed anymore. He needs not do that and I tell him as much. He just smirks before beginning to eat. I suppose I will have some extra coin for when we get to the next town.

I arrive to work with Dis and we get changed into our uniforms before going off to find the master. We want to let him know this is our last day here and how much we appreciate what he has done for us and our people.

When we enter his chambers he greets us with a large smile.

"Hello Alvina. Dis. What can I do for you ladies?" He asks.

"We wanted to inform you that this will be our last day of employ here. Our people are moving on tomorrow. We wanted to thank you for this opportunity and to thank you for allowing our people to find work here." Dis does the talking as it is her people, not mine.

"That is a shame, truly. Thank you for all the work you have done here. Know, should you ever come back, you are most welcome." He says with a smile and nod. We both nod in acceptance and then go back to work. We do our very best that we can to leave a good lasting impression and as a thank you to him.

"Alvina, would you come here for a moment." I hear the master call before Dis and I are to head back to the inn for the night.

"Shall I wait for you?" She asks of me. I shake my head.

"Should not be long. I am sure I will see you back at the inn." I tell her before going to find the master. Dis leaves, her work clothes folded and set on a chair.

I find the master in the kitchen, munching on a snack.

"Sir?" I ask as I enter. He smiles at me and has me sit.

"Why do you travel with the dwarves? They say their people are moving on yet you move with them. Are you married to one of them?" He asks me. It takes me by surprise.

"Umm, no sir. I was engaged to one but that was broken a little bit ago. But he is courting me again, so I go with him." I explain the general situation to him.

"What would you say if I were to ask you to stay? Let me court you instead?" He asks. My mouth must be hanging open because he chuckles at me.

"I… thank you but I am happy with him. I know we will end up wed. I am just punishing him for him breaking the betrothal in the first place." I admit. He laughs again.

"You have spirit. I like that. Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind?" He asks.

"There is nothing. Thank you for the offer though. If I hadn't met him I would surely take your offer." I smile at him, letting him down easily. He sighs in defeat.

"I see. Well, I wish you happiness. Perhaps an invitation to your wedding when it happens?" He asks and I laugh.

"Absolutely." I agree. He walks me to the door and sees me out. I head back to the inn to tell Dis of what happened. But I will make sure she says nothing to Thorin. He would be livid if he knew what had transpired.

At night, I am in bed waiting for sleep to take me. Everyone else is fast asleep, snores filling the room. I close my eyes but they fly open when I hear the door to the room open. I play like I am asleep but leave my eyes open, just enough, to see who it is that is sneaking into the room. Shame it is too dark to see anything more than shadow.

And then I feel it. The person is right in front of me.

It happens so quickly I don't register what has happened until he is gone again.

I sit up in bed when the door closes and touch my cheek softly. Thorin came in and kissed my cheek. Why would he do such a thing? Has he done it other nights and I not noticed? Questions fill my head but they are forgotten by morning. More pressing matters are at hand then.


	17. Chapter 17

**I only my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning comes all too soon. I am awoken by Thorin and he leads me downstairs where everyone is ready to go. He hands me the things he bought for me and I thank him, a blush creeping up my face. This seems to make him feel good because he gives a confident smirk before joining his family at the front of the inn.

"Today we make our way to the next town over. One step closer to the Blue Mountains. This should only take a fortnight but winter is coming fast. Let us move faster and arrive before the first snowfall. Onward!" King Thror finishes. Cheers go around the inn and then we depart.

The walk is slow with so many people. The number of injured has dwindled, them having time to recuperate at the inn. I am near the back of the herd of dwarves, sticking out because I am the tallest among them, although not by much.

"We are going to walk through midday meal. Jerky is your best bet for an easy meal. If someone does not have any, please share if you do have some. You will be compensated at a later time." Thrain announces to all of us. I never actually looked through my pack. I take it off my back and begin to look through it. There is jerky and enough to spare to some who do not have any. I take a couple pieces for myself then offer some to the dwarves around me that seem to have none. We all smile at each other and they give me their thanks. The walking continues until night fall. Everyone is tired and ready for rest.

I unpack my bedroll in the grass that is on one side of the trail we take. The other side has trees and they don't look that comfortable.

"Is this spot taken?" I hear and look up from my spot on the ground to see Thorin with a small smile on his face.

"It is not. But what would everyone think to see you beside me and not your family? Surely it would cause quite a stir." I tease him. He just gives me a look of 'oh please' before putting his bedroll beside mine.

"Seriously, though. Will others not talk?" I ask, serious this time. He plops down on his bedroll and waves off my concern.

"Let them speak. We are going to be married eventually. I am not worried about what they say. Now sleep, my love." He says without really thinking. I don't correct him though. I just tuck myself in and turn my back to him. Perhaps he will kiss me again. That would be quite bold but not all unwelcome. Perhaps he wants to go back to being betrothed without courting. Well, of course he does. I must admit, I would too. But I am a woman of high morals and believe that someone who does someone wrong should have to make it up to the person they wronged. Thorin wronged me by breaking the engagement. He would have to earn it back. But by the gods! I want him again. I know this. I know my feelings are beyond that of just caring.

I know I love him.

But I won't say it now. He would have to earn that.

I wake to a soft touch on my cheek.

"Alvina, dear, it is time to wake. We must be moving on." I hear Thorin say sweetly. He is trying to break me, I know it! I would have to stay on my guard around him. This could ruin my plan of him courting me.

"Thanks." I say before getting up and ignoring him to pack up my things. It would have to be the cold shoulder because, otherwise, I would fall into his trap.

While I am packing my things, I listen as King Thror gives another pep talk to his people.

"Another long walk awaits us today. But do not worry. We will beat the winter and rest in warm beds soon. Let us move along now!" Cheers erupt once again among the crowd. And then we are off. Another day of walking, but this time we actually get to stop for midday meal. It is then that Thorin tries, again, to get me to admit my feelings.

I am sitting on the ground, resting my feet, a bowl of soup in my hands. Without a word, Thorin comes over and sits down beside me.

"How is it?" He asks as he tastes some from his bowl.

"It is fine. And yours?" I ask coldly. He makes a face and puts his down. He then gets close to me.

"Not good at all. Perhaps you should feed me some of yours." He says in an overly flirty way. I don't think I can even bring myself to look at him. If I do, I know I will melt. So, instead of feeding him some, I hand him my bowl and quickly grab his.

"Enjoy." I say and begin to eat from his bowl.

"Alvina, why are you acting like this? You know I love you. And you love me. I can see it in your eyes." He says. I choke back my soup and cough a bit to clear my throat. He pats my back softly but has a victorious smirk on his face.

"You know nothing of women and what their eyes say." I quip back and he just laughs.

"Maybe that is true, but I know you Alvina." He leans in closer to me, his face an inch from mine. His voice is husky and it strikes me to my core.

"This is highly inappropriate." I comment, my voice shaky as I lean back a bit, trying to avoid his lush lips that make me feel things I have never felt before. His smirk comes back to his face and he stops moving towards me.

"Who cares?" He says before he leans in and closes the gap between us. His lips meet mine and it is better than I remember. But I must be strong!

I pull myself away and spill my soup as I quickly crawl back and then push myself up to my feet. Thorin is quick to stand and approach but I hold a hand up to keep him away.

"You are too forward. We are barely in the stages of courting. You cannot do such things." I say. He chuckles and moves until his chest is against my hand.

"Don't deny that you want to be with me again. You miss me, I can tell." He says and pushes against my hand lightly. I give him no leeway though.

"Thorin, you will court me like a lady is to be courted and then we can be betrothed again. That is the only way you will ever have me again." I persist. He stops and takes a step back. His eyes search mine and I try to steel myself. It must work because he steps back once more.

"I apologize. You are right. You want to be courted and so we shall. I did agree to that. I apologize, Alvina. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asks. It is so sad to see him like this that I want to kiss the pain away! Dang this man and his beautiful everything. But I am strong!

"Of course. Would I let you court me if I didn't forgive you?" I tease and we both laugh.

"Good. Alvina, tonight would you be my date for supper?" He asks and I smile wide.

"I would be honored." I answer.

"Good. Until then." He says and then leaves to go back towards his family. But I see him stop just before them and begin to talk with Balin. I notice them both look at me then back to each other. Was it Balin's plan all along?! That sneaky dwarf.

My stomach growls at me and I look at the bowl I dropped when getting away from Thorin. And then I notice my original bowl on the ground, still filled with soup. A small smile makes its way onto my face and I look to Thorin once more. I sit and resume eating from my bowl of soup.


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Supper comes quickly and I am excited to be having a normal date with my future husband. Quite an odd thought when you think about it and yet it makes perfect sense to me.

"Alvina, come." Thorin says as he offers me his hand to take. I grasp it and he leads me into the treeline.

"Where are we going?" I ask, nervous about what he is going to do. But we don't go too far in. Just enough to have privacy.

"I want this to be just between us. Nobody else needs to see our moments together." He says and it is extremely cute and thoughtful. It warms my heart and a smile lights up my face.

We both sit on the grass beneath the trees and begin to eat some bread that we packed with a bit of jerky.

"Are you doing well on this walk?" He asks of me.

"I am. My feet hurt but I am fine otherwise." I tell him honestly.

"Would you like a food rub?" He asks and I laugh until I realize he is serious.

"Oh goodness, no! I would never that of you." I say, embarrassed that he would think that I was asking.

"I know. That is why I offered." He counters my statement.

"Thank you, maybe another time. For now, I need to toughen up. A little suffering is good for the soul." I say.

"The offer still stands should you change your mind. How is your food? I did not know your favorite meat so I packed you a variety." He changes the subject.

"It is great. Thank you, truly. I promise to repay you once we get to the next town." I tell him but he waves off my comment.

"You are my woman. I will take care of you until my dying breath." He says as if it is nothing. But it strikes me in a way I did not think it would. I go silent and nibble on my food, lost in thought.

"Are you well? Is something wrong?" His voice brings me from my thoughts. I just smile and nod.

"Sorry. Got lost in my head." I apologize. He smirks.

"And what was it that caught your attention so?" He asks. I blush.

"Nothing that concerns you now." I tell him. He seems interested in this.

"Not now but in the future, perhaps?" He questions for clarity. I nod coyly and avoid his eyes.

"You are a wicked woman sometimes, Alvina." He teases and we both laugh.

"Do you want to set up your bed roll beside mine again? Just this once." I break the silence. He looks at me with a longing look.

"That would be great." He remarks.

Our food is soon finished. He stands and then offers me help in standing. I take both his hands and he pulls me to my feet easily. We walk back to everyone with our hands interlocked. I sleep well that night, knowing I am safely beside my man.

In the morning I am woken up by Thorin once again. This time, though, his kisses my cheek when I am awake.

"Time to pack up." He says before packing his things. He is about to go back to his family at the front of the crowd but I stop him.

"Did you kiss my cheek at the inn the night before we left?" I ask of him. He nods and smiles fondly at me.

"I did. I miss you." He tells me. I soften immensely and give him a small smile before letting him go off to his family. I end up moving forward in the group and get to Balin. I have some questions for the wise dwarf.

"Hello, Balin. How are you doing?" I ask when I am beside him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Doing alright, lassie. And you? Surely you aren't used to this." He comments.

"I am not used to this but I am doing fine." I answer. It goes quiet between us.

"Did you put Thorin up to it?" I break the silence and he goes red in the cheeks.

"Up to what?" He asks, clearly lying.

"You know what." I comment. He swallows audibly.

"I thought it would help you guys rekindle the flame. If he could just get one kiss, that you would see how foolish it is that the two of you are not betrothed again." He confesses.

"Balin, that is sweet but I already know we will be wed." I tell him as if this is nothing. To him it is shocking. He turns his head so fast I thought it might spin all the way around his neck.

"What? Then why put him through this? Why put yourself through this? It is clear you want to be next to him." Balin says and I nod.

"That is true. I do want to be with him. But he hurt me and he has to know he can't do that and not have any consequences. Besides, I always dreamed of getting courted. Why not make his punishment something that I always wanted to experience and have it end with him getting what he wants and me getting what I want." I say and Balin smiles big.

"You are a clever one, lassie. I see your plan now. Very good, indeed. My apologies for putting it in Thorin's head that he should be more aggressive." He apologizes. I smile at him.

"Thank you." I say. We end up walking beside each other the entire day, talking about many different topics. He is a very knowledgeable person.

When it is time to set up camp and sleep, Thorin is quick to find his way to me. We need not even speak about this. He would sleep next to me every night until we got to the next town. It was the best thing for each of us.

"Alvina." Thorin whispers my name. I roll over to face him.

"Yes, Thorin?" I question, curious about what he is going to say or ask.

"Do you truly believe we will be married in the future?" He asks. I am taken aback by this question.

"Of course I do. Why else would I have you court me? I would have gone home had I not thought we would marry." I tell him honestly. He slowly moves one of his hands towards mine. I follow and our hands find each other's. He rubs circles on my palm in a slow and soft way. It puts me to sleep. My dreams are full of our future life together. I only hope his are too.


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the delay in posting. Life happens, you know? As always, I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

A week and a half passes fine. The weather was cold but bearable. Our supplies were lasting as we had hoped. No trouble had befallen us. We were nearly to the next town when the storm came.

"Into the trees! It should help give shelter from the wind and ice!" King Thror yells to his people and leads them into the trees. The snow was more like chunks of ice and it hurt to be hit by it. Thror gave more orders for tarps to be tied between trees, to make a roof for the women and children to huddle under. The trees provided some cover but not fully.

When the tarps were up, the women and children got close. I made sure I was one of the last to be under the tarp, letting others go before me because they were his people. I was just a tag along because I had feelings for his son.

"Alvina, are you okay? You are not hurt?" Thorin comes to where I sit, but in the elements.

"I am fine, thank you. How are you? I am sure I can make room for you." I says to him and begin to move closer to the center group. It isn't enough for him to be fully covered.

"It is fine. Do not make yourself uncomfortable. I can take this." He tells me.

"I had a feeling winter would come early this year." I remark more to myself but Thorin hears.

"Alvina, do not blame yourself. I can see it in your eyes. You spoke of this to me and yet we chose to move on anyway. We knew it was a risk. And we are fine. The town is but a couple more days trek. The weather will calm and we will move with haste." Thorin reassures me, voice filled with compassion. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.

"Thank you, Thorin. Perhaps… if you would not mind it, you could take my spot and I could sit in your lap." I suggest with my cheeks red as a rose. Thorin takes no time to do as I suggested. He pulls me out of my spot just long enough for himself to plop down on the ground and put me in his lap.

"That was very kind of you." He says as he pushes my hair away from my ear and neck. His breath tickles my skin. It sends a chill up my body, but not from the cold. Thorin is quick to take my hands and keep them warm in his own, rubbing small circles on them with his thumbs like he had done in the past. We spend our time talking quietly amongst ourselves, stealing moments together that we would remember well into the future.

"The wind is dying down and the ice has stopped falling. Take it down and let us keep moving!" Thror commands when the weather improves. The tarp is taken down quickly and everyone is on the move soon enough. Thorin stays beside me for the rest of the day, our hands clasped together, for warmth of course.

When Thror tells the group we won't stop until sunset, some of the group is upset but we all understand. We lost time from the storm and must eat while on the move to make up the time.

"Here." Thorin says and hands me some bread from his pack.

"Thank you. Are you sure?" I ask to make sure and he nods before taking a bite of his piece. We eat in silence before going back into conversation about what we have planned for the next town. A warm bath sounded and bed sounded like heaven at the moment. Thorin agreed but with a wicked smirk on his face. I knew he was thinking of me in the bath and smack him lightly. He just laughs and pulls my hand that he had in his hand up to his lips for a chaste kiss. I suppose I can forgive the nasty thoughts that fill his head this time. It doesn't stop the blush that comes to my face again though.

When we finally stop to rest, he is setting up his bedroll beside me. When we are both in and warm, we face each other. No words are said. Nothing has to be. We just look into each other's eyes. His hands find mine and we fall asleep that way.

The morning comes quick and is accompanied by a light snowfall. We are all quick to pack up our things and begin to move. If we move with haste we can be at the town by sundown. If not, we will be there tomorrow for sure.

"Are you doing okay?" Thorin pulls me from my thoughts with his question. I smile at him and nod. If I am being honest my feet feel awful and my body hurts. I am not used to walking such distances with the added weight of a pack. But neither are most on this journey. So why would I complain when they don't?

"Where do you think you will find work when we arrive?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Perhaps a blacksmith again. It is familiar and pays well. You?" He asks, directing the question back to me.

"If I can, maybe something where I can cook. I loved cooking when at home." I tell him with a big smile.

"And what did you enjoy making most?"

"Dessert. I made the best tart." I brag a bit.

"I look forward to trying that when we reach the Blue Mountains." Thorin says and I laugh.

"Presuming I will want to cook for you, hmm?" I tease and he laughs while wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close.

"I can think of other things you could do for me." He says and brings his face close to mine. I don't even realize we have stopped walking are and are going to be left behind if we keep this up.

"Thorin…" It comes out more breathy than I wanted. It must be clear that he affects me because he smirks before letting me go.

"Come on. We are going to lose the group if we stand here any longer." He says and grabs my hand and pulls me along. My mind is in a light fog. Do I really need to teach him a lesson? I think he may have learned it. Right? Oh, I need to decide on how far I am going to take this courting game.

We will be into the town tomorrow. For now, we unpack our rolls, heat up supper, dine and then go to bed early. That way we can wake up early and be there sooner. Everyone is excited to get out of the elements. But nothing ever goes as planned.

In the morning, I am awoken to being violently shaken and to the sounds of screams.

"Alvina, run into the trees!" Thorin yells as he pulls me to my feet. He gives me a push and in my morning haze, see dwarves pulling weapons and defending the women and children as the run towards the trees too.

"Run!" Thorin yells one more time before going to meet these people that would attack us.

I turn around and run into the trees and go in the same direction as everyone else. I find a large tree and hide behind it. I peak around to where I came from but only hear the clashing of weapons and yells as people are slain.

"Please be safe." I pray for Thorin, tears welling in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. He will be fine. They all will. They survived a dragon. No way this band of common thieves kills them. The thieves were surely outnumbered anyway… right?

All too soon it is over. Silence. And then people start to come through the trees. Dwarves!

"It is safe! The thieves are dead. You may come back!" I hear Thrain call out. The mass of dwarves in the trees begin to move toward the familiar voice and area.

When I emerge, there is blood and bodies on the path.

"Alvina, here. Start walking." Thorin says as he hands me my things. It is all packed and ready to be shouldered. I listen, without argument, and begin to walk passed the bodies.

A little later, we reach the town. It is even nicer looking after having experienced the attempted robbery.

The inn is where we go first. Everyone buys a room, sharing must happen again.

"Would you join my family?" Thorin asks as I go to find a room to set my things down in. I am so ready to collapse that I just nod and follow him to the room his family has claimed.

He leads me in and shows me to a bed. I drop my pack and fall onto the bed.

"Mmmmmmm." I hum in appreciation for the softness. While it is a thin bed, it is softer than the ground we were sleeping on.

"Alvina, a bath is being drawn for you. The restroom is through there." Thorin says and points to the door that leads to the relief.

"Thank you Thorin. For everything." I say as I sit up on the bed and face him. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. We embrace and take in this moment. Just us for the moment.

"Always." He whispers into my ear and it sets me ablaze in a way I did not expect. Perhaps it was the realization that death could get us even on the way to the mountains. Perhaps it was the adrenaline in my system. Maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, I didn't deny the feeling and moved my mouth to his. The kiss was full of emotion and I nearly saw stars behind my eyelids.

When we pulled away from each other, our eyes met and the emotion in his shook me to my core.

"I'm done being courted." It slips out before I can stop myself.

"What?" Thorin asks. I take a moment to think. Am I really okay with this?

"I am done being courted." I say, louder and with more force.

"You do not wish to have me anymore." He says and releases me. He takes a step back. I am quick on my feet and grab his head to bring his eyes to mine.

"Thorin, I want to be engaged to you. I want to touch you without thinking about the message it sends. I want to lie next to you every night. I want you." I tell him. It takes a moment to process. And then a smile lights up his dirty face. He picks me up and I give a little squeal of shock.

When he sets me down, his hands go to my cheeks and he pulls me in for another kiss.

"Alvina, will you marry me?" He asks, practically a whisper. It is a tender moment, our noses and foreheads touching, sharing the air between us.

"I will." I whisper in response. His mouth attacks mine and before I can do anything, we are on the bed. He is atop me and his hands are on my waist and face.

"I love you." He tells me when we break for air. I want to say it but it doesn't come out. Why can't I say it. I know I love him. Say it!

I am silent. His face drops for just a moment before he gains his composure. He gives me one last kiss before climbing off me. He helps me to my feet and leads me to the room where my bath is waiting for me.

I soak in the tub and wonder on why I couldn't say it. And then my mind drifts to his family. Thank the gods they were not in the room when that little display happened. They were more focused on food and drink than lying down or getting clean.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for staying with me. I hope you enjoy! Like always, I only own my OC.**

* * *

When the bath water gets cold, I leave the tub and dress in one of the spare outfits I bought for myself in the previous town. It is a simple dress but is thick and will keep me warm in this cold weather.

In the dining room, most of the dwarves are eating and drinking to the safe travels and victory of battle. I take a seat by Dis and we get into conversation about the trek here and then where and what we hope to do while here.

"I hope to get something in a store. Maybe working the front or stocking shelves. What about you?" Dis asks of me.

"I hope to work in a kitchen." I answer honestly.

"Where is the king?" I ask as I suddenly realize he is not here.

"Went to have an audience with the master of this town. To let him know we wish to work for a short while and such." Dis explains. I did not realize that even had to be done but it makes sense now that I think on it.

"So how are you and Thorin?" She asks me, changing the subject and getting a sly look on her face. A blush creeps up my neck and onto my face. I don't dare look at her or else I fear she may see the steamy kiss we shared not an hour ago.

"Fine." Is all I can manage without giving myself away.

"No new developments? Nothing you wish to share?" She persists. I meet her eyes and I break.

"We are engaged again." I sag in realization that I couldn't keep this secret but perk up when she hugs me tight.

"Congratulations… again. This is fantastic. Why has it not been announced yet?" Dis asks. I laugh.

"Because it only just happened. And we have all of this going on. Not to mention, I doubt everyone will be happy with it. I know a few showed their disapproval very openly." I recall about Dwalin but don't give his name.

"Well those people don't matter when it comes to the relationship. And it hurt so many people to see Thorin in pain, wanting you but having to court you. Take it slow. I know Balin took it hard. I did as well." Dis admits to me. For some reason, it takes me by surprise. I never actually, truly, wondered how she felt about Thorin and I not being together.

"Well, not to fret. We are betrothed again and will be planning a wedding when we get settled in the Blue Mountains. If he still wants me by then." I mumble the last part but Dis manages to hear it.

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"Why can I not tell him I love him? I know I do but the words don't leave my lips. He told me again that he loved me, when we were in our room and yet I could not return these words." I admit sadly.

"I have no idea why this would be a problem. Especially since you say you do. Maybe Balin would be a better person to ask. He has much wisdom." Dis suggests. I take it and think on it. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to talk with him. He is, indeed, wise.

King Thror comes back to the inn after having spoken with the master and looks infuriated.

"The master will not allow us to work. Even when I told him we would stay all winter! He would rather us starve and freeze than pollute his town with the likes of us! We must move to the next town. Anyone who has money is to bring it forth and pool it together so that we may buy supplies for everyone here." King Thror decrees and has a table cleared so pouches of coin can be placed there.

"Sir, may I speak with you." I say before I even mean to. I meant to put my money on the table and leave. Instead I request an audience!

"You may. Come." He says and pulls me aside to have words.

"What is it, Alvina?" he asks of me.

"What happened with the master? What was said? Maybe if I went to speak with him I could make him see sense." I say, not really thinking of what I would say to change the master's mind.

"I don't think you could change anything, dear. But thank you for bringing it up with me." He goes to dismiss me but now I have a fire in me. He thinks I can't but I will show him different.

"Sir, he said no because you are a dwarf. I am a human and a lady, no less. What kind of rumor would spread should he deny me and my compatriots work?" I say slyly and his face goes into a large smile.

"Alvina, do you think you could do this?" He asks, getting extremely serious but hopeful.

"I am the daughter of a diplomat. I am sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." I say with a large smile matching his.

"Okay. I will send a couple of my men for your protection. You may command them as you please but no harm shall come to them, understood?" He asks and I nod.

"I understand. When would you have me go?" I inquire.

"Right away. The sooner we can work the sooner we can start saving coin. For now, we tell only those you accompany. I will send them over to you." He says and leaves me.

Not thirty minutes later and a team is assembled. Imagine my surprise when Dwalin is one of them.

"Sir, I am not sure all these dwarves are best suited to coming. There is one, in particular, that I know does not wish me to even be here much less take my orders." I whisper to him.

"Whoever it is, will listen. It is the command of their king." He tells me, brushing off my worry.

"Okay…" I am hesitant but trust him. I must. I turn to the men that have been chosen.

"Let us be off." I say and they take their places around me, as if my protectors, and walk me to the master's house.

"Who are you?" The second in command at the house asks when he opens the door.

"I am Alvina, daughter of Estmund Tuskmore. I wish to speak with you about the people that just arrived here." I announce myself and use my father's name, should it have some kind of effect. It must because his eyes get wide and he lets me in before running to get the master.

"Alvina Tuskmore, daughter of Estmund Tuskmore. Welcome to my home." The master comes to greet me and he is a vile looking man.

"Thank you, Master, for seeing me." I say playing the role.

"Come, sit." He says and leads me to the sitting room.

"Now what it is you wish to discuss? Something about the rabble that has come into town, hmmm?" he asks, offending the dwarves with me.

"They are not rabble, I assure you. The mountain in which they lived was taken by a dragon. We only wish to work for some coin before we move on." I explain.

"And what if they don't move on? I can't have the likes of them becoming part of the town forever. This is a human town." He speaks to me.

"They will not stay. Their kin is in the mountains. They have no connection here. No want to stay here. The sooner we can make coin, the sooner we can leave. All of us." I say.

"Do you travel with them, dear?" He asks me now. Do I tell him the reason?

"I do. For my father. He is ill, back at home and was supposed to be working with the king. But when the mountain fell, the dwarves took me in and kept me safe. And as my work with the king is on hold and unfinished, I must stay with them. Father would surely be furious if our work could not be completed." I lie.

"Your father, would it be okay for me to send a letter to him? Asking for his side of this outlandish story?" The master asks of me.

"You may but the time it would take to get a response, the dwarves would be ill or dead. We need an answer now. And there is but one that truly benefits us both." I try to persuade.

"What do I care about dead or ill dwarves?" He asks me with a hideous smile.

"Ill dwarves mean illness spreads into town. Dead dwarves mean clean up and the smell of death. Both will cost you money and time to get rid of." I tell him easily because that is probably the only truth I have spoken as of yet. But it hits a nerve. His eye twitches at the thought.

"Perhaps I spoke too hastily with the king. I think we may be able to find a compromise between the two of us." The master speaks, sounding a bit mad.

"Thank you. I am sure the king will be delighted to hear of your change of heart." I say and begin to stand but he has me stay seated.

"I will not deal with the king. I will handle everything through you. You are the diplomat, are you not?" He asks and I nod. I did say that.

"My conditions on them staying to work is that they may stay one month and work as much as possible. Every coin they earn is to feed themselves or buy supplies. Nothing is to go to frivolity of any nature." The master tells me.

"I will take your conditions to the king and report back with his answer by tomorrow. Thank you for your change of heart." I stand. I lead "my" men out of the home and back to the inn.

"My king, you should have seen her talk to him."

"Her command of the conversation was fantastic."

"She got us conditions." Dwalin tries to kill the mood.

"Well, my dear, what does he say?" King Thror asks of me when his men that went with are done speaking.

"A month to work and only work. Then we must leave. No coin that is made is to be spent on anything we can do without. No frivolity I believe is what he said." I tell him.

"That is better than what we had before but, in a month, the weather will be severe. We won't be able to trek through the snow." He remarks. I did not think of that.

"What would you have me counter? A stay until Spring?" I ask. The king looks to me seriously.

"Do you think you could get him to agree these terms?" He asks of me.

"I can try." I say.

"Do it." He commands. I decide to go back immediately and talk with the master.

"Master, the king sends me with his answer. May we?" I ask as I take control and motion to the sitting room we were in before.

"We shall." He says and we sit again.

"We want to stay until Spring. We will die along the way in the coming months should we try to travel." I say flat out.

"And what do I care about that? They will be out of the town and no longer my responsibility." The master says cold heartedly.

"And what would the surrounding towns do when they hear of what you did to them? Caused a mass death because you kicked us out in the middle of winter? And when they find out a human diplomat was with them. Well, I can only imagine the repercussions. And when my family gets involved, sir, you will be cut off from trade fully. Not to mention no more visitors. The economy would collapse; the people would leave in droves when they got the chance. And you, I see the type of person you are, you would stay. To be the master of a ghost town." I say in a deathly calm and collected type of way. It seems to shake the master to his core.

"You wouldn't dare do this. There would be no way to prove that you were kicked out. It would look like bad planning from the king." The master throws back in a panic.

"A simple letter to my father would clear that right up. I can have one of the dwarves take it right now." I say as I look to Dwalin. He catches my bluff and nods in affirmation.

"You have not yet written and given him the letter! I can stop you from ever writing it." The master says, now getting excited.

"He has the letter. I came prepared." I tell the master, my eyes locking on to his. I steel myself, make myself believable. It must work because the master sags in his chair.

"Fine. You may stay until Spring. But not a moment after. And the use of coin still stands." The master says, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I think you should reconsider that, as well. Think of how much profit will be brought in. You know how the dwarves drink and eat. That alone would double what taxes you could take from the inn and you both would still be better off. Not to mention the shops that they shop in. Should they need clothes, they must be custom made because of the height difference. That right there is extra money to be charged." I tell the master. He seems to be seeing dollar signs now.

"You have a deal. I look forward to the dwarves of Erebor staying until Spring." He says as we shake on this.

"I promise you won't regret it. Men." I say and call the men to lead us out of the house and towards the inn. I am starving after that. I need some food and drink!

"To Alvina!" The cheer goes up while we all eat supper. The news had spread fast and everyone was excited and relieved to know we had a home for the winter.

"Alvina, when you are done I wish to speak with you." Thorin whispers into my ear. I nod and eat the last bit of my supper before going to find him. I end up finding him in our shared room with the other royals. Thankfully, they were still downstairs eating because this looked like it would be a serious conversation.

"Thorin, is everything alright?" I ask as I walk up to him. The pensive look on his face melts into a smile. He quickly pulls me to him and out lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"I am so proud of you. You saved my people. How is it you have the ability to constantly do this?" He asks me and I laugh. We sit on the bed side by side but in each other's arms.

"I suppose I am a woman of many talents, hmm?" I tease and he nuzzles my neck like he used to. I laugh at the sensation and that makes him want to do it even more.

"Hey, now. No naughty times before marriage." Thrain comes into the room and catches us. I am thoroughly embarrassed and go to scoot away from Thorin but he keeps a firm hold on me.

"She is my bride to be. Surely that means I can get away with some things." Thorin teases his father and I squeak when he begins to nuzzle me again. Thrain just laughs and Thorin joins in.

"You two are incorrigible." I laugh. Thrain leaves the room and gives us more time to just be in each other's presence. Nothing naughty happens, as Thrain put it, but we are sure to catch up on all the kissing and touching we missed while courting.


End file.
